Y el resto es historia
by AlisaRB
Summary: Tras el secuestro de Beth, Daryl se ve obligado a continuar con el peligroso grupo de Los Merodeadores. Un día, Daryl encuentra a alguien que podría ser la solución a todos sus problemas... *Bethyl*
1. Chapter 1

I

La cocina estaba prácticamente a oscuras, a excepción de dos escuetas velas que iluminaban débilmente la estancia. La noche era clara y tranquila: afuera sólo se oía el sonido de los grillos, y en el interior de la funeraria, el rasgueo del bolígrafo contra el papel y el del metal de la cuchara al impactar contra la lata de conservas eran la banda sonora de sus habitantes.

—Voy a dejar una nota de agradecimiento — dijo Beth en voz baja, al tiempo que dejaba impactar la punta del bolígrafo en la hoja.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Daryl tras un instante de silencio.

—Para cuando vuelvan — respondió ella, como si fuera obvio —… _si_ vuelven. Incluso si no vuelven, quiero agradecérselo.

Tras tanto tiempo sobreviviendo juntos, a Daryl aún le sorprendía la inocencia y la dulzura que desprendía la pequeña de los Greene, queriendo ser educada incluso en un mundo donde ya no existían ni las formas ni las leyes. Sin pretenderlo, se le fue la vista. Pudo ver su cara de perfil, con aquellos ojos de gacela entrecerrados mientras se inclinaba hacia el papel, los labios fruncidos de aquella forma tan especial que tenía de hacerlo, sólo reservada para cuando estaba muy concentrada en una tarea, lo suave que parecía su piel incluso desde allí…

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a centrar la vista en su comida. Golpeó con más fuerza de la necesaria el envase de vidrio al meter la cuchara en él, sintiéndose nervioso sin ninguna razón.

—Puede que no tengas que dejar eso — dijo de pronto. Beth se giró para mirarle, y Daryl tuvo que retirar los ojos a los pocos segundos —. Quizás nos quedemos aquí un poco más.

Vio cómo sus ojos se agradaban ligeramente por la sorpresa. Llevaba todo el día pensando en aquella posibilidad, y lo cierto es que era su mejor opción… o la única, si descontaban el volver a la carretera. Aquella funeraria era un buen sitio. Tétrico, quizás, pero era segura, y tenía provisiones de sobra para unas cuantas semanas.

—Si vuelven, simplemente haremos que funcione. A lo mejor están locos, pero… pero podría estar bien — terminó él, intercalando miradas de soslayo a Beth al tiempo que removía la cuchara sin ton ni son sin llevarse nada a la boca. Notando que la chica le miraba, se dijo a si mismo que no era ningún adolescente para ponerse de aquella manera, y se envalentonó para cruzarse de nuevo a aquellos ojos azules. Fue como si una tempestad le golpeara en plena cara. Giró la cabeza y se llevó una cucharada a la boca. Escuchó una sonrisa ligera asomara sus labios.

— ¿Así que aún crees que hay buena gente? — le preguntó ella. Tenía tal expresión de felicidad en la cara que le costaba no quedarse embobado. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces más y se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia —. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

¿Cómo que qué le había hecho cambiar de idea? ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Después de todas las veces que ella le había saltado con la perorata de que "aún había gente buena en el mundo", de que "había esperanza" y mil cosas más, tras todas esas sonrisas llenas de amabilidad sincera, después de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos… ¿qué creía ella podía hacerle cambiar de opinión?

—Ya sabes.

— ¿Qué?

—No sé — murmuró, tan rápido que pareció un gruñido. Creyó que ella podría molestarse, pero vio cómo se ensanchaba su sonrisa, como si le divirtiera sonsacárselo. Quizás porque no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la respuesta. Muy probablemente, porque cualquier tipo de suposición a cuál sería ésta estaba totalmente alejada de la realidad.

—No digas "no sé" — replicó ella, imitando a la perfección su gruñido. Sintió cómo la sangre fluía por sus mejillas, pero Beth no pareció darse cuenta. Se inclinó más hacia él y repitió su pregunta —: ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

_A la mierda, _se dijo, en un ataque de locura transitoria. Si no era ahora, ¿cuándo? No es que les sobrara el tiempo en aquellos días.

Pero tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con los de Beth, comprendió de golpe por qué le había parecido tan buena idea fingir que estaba interesado en la mantequilla de cacahuete más que en la cara de su interlocutora. Era por aquellos ojos. Aquellos dichosos… _preciosos_ ojos que le observaban con curiosidad casi infantil, con ternura, con impoluto candor. Esas ventanas a su alma pura, coronadas por espesas pestañas que parecían ser el toque final a un cuadro perfecto, eran por ellas por las que estaba perdido.

No se dio cuenta de que había estado atravesándola con la mirada demasiado rato hasta que vio cómo su sonrisa se borraba lentamente de su rostro y se tornaba en una expresión de consternación, y algo que él creyó interpretar como emoción.

_Ahora ya lo sabes_, pensó, antes de oír el golpe en la puerta.

. . .

El caminante soltó un gemido más sonoro de lo normal antes de que le atravesase con la flecha. Jadeó unos instantes, exhausto, mientras contemplaba a su alrededor a los cinco caminantes que había tenido que eliminar de golpe. Esta vez había faltado poco. Le habían pillado con la bragueta bajada tratando de descargar el poco líquido que bebía a lo largo del día, y había tenido cerca de dos segundos para reaccionar a tiempo de coger la ballesta y golpear en la cabeza al primero de ellos. Los dos siguientes fueron más torpes y por ende, más sencillos de eliminar, pero el cuarto y el quinto parecían haberse convertido no hacía demasiado, lo que complicaba las cosas. Sacó su cuchillo y lo hincó con todas sus fuerzas desde la nuca hasta el fondo de lo que era una mujer, para después patear al otro caminante y clavarle una flecha justo a tiempo. Trataba de largarse cuanto antes de allí, cuando aquél puto monstruito le había agarrado del pie y le había hecho caer. Con la emoción del momento, no se había dado cuenta de que el primer caminante aún seguía vivo. La ballesta cayó a medio metro de distancia, y el agarre del cadáver le impedía acercarse hasta ella para recogerla. Trató de sacar el cuchillo de la nuca de la mujer, pero estaba aún más lejos que la ballesta. Sintió una desagradable sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era _miedo_. Creyó que iba a morir allí. Sin embargo, logró zafarse en el último momento y pudo alcanzar la ballesta en un instante de distracción.

Había estado cerca. Un segundo más y habría acabado siendo el almuerzo de aquellos cabrones. Se puso en pie, sacó las flechas de las cabezas de los caminantes y arrancó el cuchillo de la nuca del tercero. Iba a marcharse por donde había venido, cuando escuchó cómo algo se arrastraba machacando las hojas caídas de los árboles. Daryl supo que era un caminante por la nula importancia que le daba a que alguien pudiera oír sus pasos o no. Levantó la ballesta, listo para disparar.

—Me pregunto si hoy es el día de "ataquemos a Dixon" — gruñó.

Pero lo que surgió entre los troncos de aquellos árboles no era un caminante, aunque bien podría haberlo sido. A Daryl casi se le cae la ballesta de pura impresión al ver a una chica de baja estatura acercarse a él. Estaba blanca como un fantasma, en contraste con su pelo, de un color negro intenso, que le caía todo enredado sobre la cara. Le sorprendió doblemente ver que, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, la chica iba en ropa interior, lo que le permitió comprobar que estaba más que herida. Parecía que le acababan de dar una paliza brutal. Tenía un corte bastante feo en la ceja izquierda, y los moratones adornaban su cuerpo como si fuesen tatuajes. Se le heló la sangre cuando vio su cuello, que parecía llevar un collar de hematomas. Era como si alguien se hubiese divertido con ella y luego hubiera tratado de estrangularla.

Y parecía tan joven… seguramente no pasaría de los dieciséis. Daryl miró a su alrededor, sin tener muy claro qué hacer. Por lo que se veía, la chica aún no era consciente de su presencia. Estaba un poco ida y trataba de avanzar, pero no tenía mucho éxito en su empresa. Se aferró al tronco de un árbol y jadeó unos instantes.

—Chica — murmuró Daryl —, eh, oye, ¿puedes oírme?

Vio cómo alzaba levemente la cabeza, lo justo para que sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaran con los de él. Se estremeció. Parecía que una tormenta se estuviera desatando en ellos. Entreabrió los labios, suspirando algo. Daryl trató de oírlo, pero justo cuando iba a acercarse más a ella, se desmayó.

Recorrió los metros que le separaban y la inclinó hacia él. Sintió un inmenso alivio al notar la débil, pero constante respiración de la chica en su mejilla. Se puso la ballesta a la espalda y la cogió en brazos, aún sin saber qué debería hacer.

Comenzó a andar en dirección contraria por la que había llegado. Sopesó las opciones. Descartó casi inmediatamente llevarla con el grupo de Joe: podría seguir por una vez las estúpidas reglas y "pedírsela", pero sinceramente, no creía que aceptaran lastres. Y aquella pobre muchacha lo era. Se asombró de lo delgada que era. Estaba prácticamente en los huesos, por lo que no le costó mucho cargar con ella un largo rato. Se paró de pronto cuando creyó oír algo.

La otra opción, la más arriesgada e irracional, era buscar un sitio donde quedarse hasta que la chica se recuperara totalmente. Era una locura y lo sabía, pero tampoco era capaz de abandonarla a su suerte en mitad del bosque. Los demás caminantes, alertados por el alboroto que él había formado antes, no tardarían en llegar y no dejar de ella ni los huesos. Miró su rostro, surcado por una pequeña gota de sangre que se deslizaba cuesta abajo hasta morir en el borde de su barbilla, dejando un rastro rojizo a lo largo de su piel.

No, no podía volver con los otros. La violarían y luego la matarían, y si se atrevía a protestar, él también acabaría en una zanja.

Más decidido, y viendo que nada aparecía, re emprendió la marcha. Había visto una pequeña cabaña a poca distancia de allí. Los demás no habían reparado en ella, y Daryl no lo mencionó. Tampoco creía que pudiera haber nada de utilidad allí, así que desviarse medio kilómetro por una barrita de cereales y un paquete de tiritas no era una opción.

Caminó durante lo que él hubiera descrito como una eternidad, hasta que al fin vio aparecer ante él la silueta de una pequeña cabaña. La chica aún seguía inconsciente, y daba la sensación de que iba a continuar así un largo rato. Reacomodó su cuerpo entre sus brazos para afrontar la leve cuesta que llevaba hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, le echó un vistazo a la joven. No sabía qué hacer a continuación. No podía dejarla tirada en el suelo mientras revisaba la cabaña, y dudaba que pudiera llevarla si tenían que ponerse a correr, pero tampoco podía entrar allí con ella a cuestas. Quizás si intentaba despertarla…

—Niña — murmuró él —, eh, despierta.

Le dio suaves golpecitos en las mejillas, tratando de despertarla, pero ella seguía sumida en su dulce inconsciencia. Se maldijo interiormente por ser tan imbécil. Si le mataban aquella noche lo tendría bien merecido. Entonces se fijó en una pequeña mecedora que había en el porche. Estaba sucia y daba la impresión de estar a punto de hacerse añicos, pero era eso o el suelo. De modo que se acercó a ella y depositó a la chica con el máximo cuidado posible. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente, lo que no evitó que un crujido se expandiera a lo largo y ancho de la estancia, rebotando en cada dichosa pared. Pegó dos golpes contundentes en el marco de la puerta y soltó un silbido, como siempre hacía cuando revisaba un sitio. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos hasta que escuchó un quejido en el interior de la vivienda.

Miró en derredor, comprobando que no hubiera caminantes en las proximidades, y volvió a echarle un último vistazo a la chica, que yacía totalmente laxa en aquella vieja mecedora, antes de adentrarse en la casa. No tardó en descubrir el origen de aquellos ruidos: un caminante trajeado luchaba por llegar hasta él, pero la gruesa soga que le mantenía colgado del techo lo impedía. Daryl se preguntó qué haría ese tipo en una casa perdida en mitad del bosque, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse por él.

Levantó la ballesta y apuntó a su cabeza. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que le atravesaba con aquellos ojos vacíos antes de clavarle una flecha entre las cejas. Comprobó el diminuto baño y el dormitorio antes de salir en busca de la chica. Esta soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando volvió a cogerla en brazos. Parecía estar volviendo muy lentamente en sí, a juzgar por cómo se movían sus ojos bajo los pesados párpados y el temblor que se había apoderado de ella. Cerró la puerta con la pierna y se metió en el dormitorio. La dejó sobre el colchón, que soltó una gran cantidad de polvo al moverse, y buscó en un pequeño armario algo para taparla. Ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta que debía de estar casi hipotérmica. Él, que llevaba manga larga y un chaleco que le protegía la espalda, estaba congelándose, así que ella estaría congelada.

—Eso es — murmuró cuando dio con una manta escocesa escondida bajo varios pantalones vaqueros. La tapó todo lo concienzudamente que pudo para que sólo su cara quedara al descubierto. La chica se arrebujó bajo aquella manta como si fuera el bien más preciado del planeta.

Despojado ya de toda función, Daryl se sintió incómodo en aquella habitación. Salió de golpe a revisar todas las entradas de aquél sitio y sacó al caminante de la casa. A continuación abrió cada cajón y armario disponible, buscando que pudieran comer. No se había equivocado al no sugerir que entraran allí. Era evidente que alguien ya había dado buena cuenta de todas las provisiones. Se dio la vuelta para encarar la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, y se sintió aún más estúpido.

—Joder, Dixon, ¿qué estás haciendo? — susurró en la penumbra. Había sido una tontería tratar de salvarla. Era evidente que ella estaba con alguien contra su voluntad, y era muy probable que ese alguien aún estuviera buscándola. O quizás era más de uno. No sabía ni quién era ella, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que no iban a echar la puerta debajo de un momento a otro para llevársela y cargárselo a él? Como si de veras temiera que fuera a aparecer alguien súbitamente, se acercó a la puerta y se encargó de atrancarla con una desvencijada silla. Dudaba que esto impidiera el paso a una horda de caminantes o a un grupo de tíos muy cabreados, pero quizás le daría tiempo de largarse si las cosas se ponían feas.

Por otra parte, tampoco había tenido en cuenta a su… al grupo de Joe. Ellos también estarían buscándole. El propio Joe le había dicho en una ocasión que sabía que él se marcharía, pero eso había sido al poco de conocerles. Tenía serias dudas sobre si ahora le dejarían irse tal cual. Y eso suponiendo que no quisieran llevarse a la chica. Sí, estaba convencido de que sería tan gilipollas de intentar salvarla y eso le costaría la vida. Todas las opciones acababan con él hecho fiambre. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Soltó la ballesta en la mesa de la cocina y volvió a la habitación para comprobar que la niña siguiera viva. Se quedó estático cuando vio la cama vacía. Y un instante después, sintió que alguien le tiraba al suelo.

La hoja del cuchillo relucía al contacto con la luz de la luna. Daryl sujetó la mano de la chica para impedir que le degollara, y le sorprendió lo fuerte que era. Pero ella era una cría, y él un hombre. No iba a dejarse apuñalar por una cría a la que, por cierto, acababa de salvar el cuello. El mismo cuello que ella intentaba atravesar.

Quiso ser algo más cuidadoso, pero era eso o morir. Alzó la mano libre y le cruzó la cara con tanta fuerza que la vio tambalearse antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, a su lado. Se puso en pie rápidamente y le quitó el cuchillo. La chica retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la puerta, que se cerró con un chasquido, y empezó a cubrirse con los brazos, sollozando.

—Por favor, no, por favor… no me mates…

Daryl se quedó pasmado. Era _ella_ la que había intentado asesinarle, y joder, por poco lo consigue. Se guardó el cuchillo de nuevo en su cinto, preguntándose cómo habría hecho para quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta, y avanzó un par de pasos hasta ella. La chica se encogió aún más, temblando. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro mientras repetía una y otra vez "por favor, por favor".

—No voy a matarte — dijo ásperamente. Vio cómo dejaba de temblar de pronto, y alzaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Parecía confundida.

—Tú… tú no…

—Pero si vuelves a intentar clavarme un cuchillo, te aseguro que me lo replantearé — ladró Daryl. Dio otro paso al frente y le tendió la mano. Se mostró algo reacia aceptarla.

— ¿Cómo sé que no vas a intentar violarme o algo así? — preguntó, recelosa.

—Has estado un buen rato K.O, ¿no crees que si hubiera querido hacerte algo no te lo hubiera hecho ya? — replicó él. Sin dejar que toda la desconfianza se evaporara, la chica tomó su mano y aceptó la ayuda que el cazador le prestaba. Se metió con dificultad en la cama al tiempo que Daryl le pasaba la manta. Se sintió como si fuera su niñera. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Leerle un cuento?

Se apartó bruscamente y volvió a la cocina para tomar la ballesta y la mochila, que había abandonado en la entrada. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a través de las rendijas de las tapias de las ventanas antes de regresar al dormitorio. Aquello estaba tan tranquilo que ni oía los gemidos de los caminantes. Puede que Joe y su grupo no hubieran decidido buscarle después de todo.

Más tranquilo, entró en el dormitorio y tiró la mochila al suelo. Dejó a un lado la ballesta y se tumbó, acomodándose lo máximo posible en aquella incómoda almohada llena de bultos que se le clavaban en la cabeza y el cuello.

Llevaba un par de minutos con la vista fija en el techo cuando notó que la chica no paraba de mirarle. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos ojos ambarinos atravesándole desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Duerme — le ordenó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó ella. Daryl la miró unos instantes antes de responder.

—Daryl — ella asintió —. ¿Y tú?

La niña se reacomodó en el colchón, levantando una nueva capa de polvo. Estornudó y volvió a clavar la vista en él, pero no contestó. Acababa de salvarle la vida (dos veces, pues había evitado que la devoraran y que muriera de hipotermia) y encima se negaba a confiar lo más mínimo en él.

—Como quieras — gruñó, antes de darle la espalda para irse a dormir.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, podía oírla dando vueltas por la cama, incapaz de dormirse. Le ponía de los nervios. Y entonces, a punto de caer en las garras del plácido sueño, oyó que susurraba:

—Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Daryl se quedó dormido antes de responderle.

. . .

¡Y bueno! Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea en mi cabeza, sin atreverme a escribirla o no, y anoche di el paso y lo hice. Y fue como si toda la inspiración viniera de golpe y los dedos escribieran por mí. Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado del primer capítulo, y espero poder terminar el segundo dentro de poco, al tiempo que sigo traduciendo.

¡Gracias por leer! Si te ha gustado, por favor, deja un review, o compártelo. ¡Un abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2

II

Daryl despertó con un sobresalto. Habría dormido dos horas a lo sumo, y eso siendo muy generosos. Nunca dormía a pierna suelta, pero siempre lograba conciliar el sueño lo suficiente para sentirse relativamente descansado a la mañana siguiente. Aquella noche, sin embargo, entre la inquietud que le asaltaba a cada instante, y la chica, que no paraba de moverse, dar vueltas y murmurar en sueños, le había sido imposible.

Dejó que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se calmaran lo suficiente para ponerse en pie, justo cuando notó que algo no iba bien. Miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera convencerse de que era un error, pero no lo era. La chica no estaba, y su cuchillo tampoco.

—Joder — maldijo entre dientes. Cogió su ballesta y su bolsa y salió de allí. No le hizo falta buscar en el resto de la diminuta cabaña para darse cuenta de que no estaría allí: la silla con la que había atrancado la puerta estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo. Se lanzó al exterior sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué coño la buscaba, pero se sentía un poco responsable de ella. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien la había rescatado, y estaba bastante mal herida.

No tardó en encontrarla. A los pocos minutos de haber estado caminando sin dirección aparente, oyó los gemidos inconfundibles de los caminantes. Se dirigió corriendo hacia allí, sin saber por qué, sólo teniendo la corazonada de que sería ella. La vio luchar contra tres caminantes con bastante dificultad. Cuando el cuchillo se quedó encajado en la caja torácica de uno de ellos y el tercero estaba a punto de arrancarle la yugular, Daryl le atravesó la cabeza con una flecha. Corrió hacia ella y apartó de un empujón al otro caminante, al tiempo que le golpeaba con la ballesta en plena cara. Una vez en el suelo, le aplastó la cabeza de un fuerte pisotón, y luego le arrancó el cuchillo del pecho. Sacó un trapo raído y limpió la hoja como pudo antes de volver a meterla en el cinto. Vio cómo la chica tragaba saliva cuando le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira.

No le dijo nada. Simplemente se enderezó y volvió por donde había venido. Dos segundos más tarde escuchó los pasos acelerados de ella siguiéndole. Paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, más cabreado que nunca.

— ¿Qué coño quieres, eh?

—Yo sólo quería… — trató de defenderse ella, pero Daryl la interrumpió.

—Es la segunda vez que te salvo el culo, idiota. ¿Qué pensabas hacer, eh? Me robas el cuchillo y dejas la puerta abierta mientras estoy dormido para que cualquiera de esos mamones entre y me devore sin que yo pueda hacer nada. ¿Qué es lo que querías, que me mataran o que te mataran a ti? ¿Eh? — le gritó. Se contuvo para no abofetearla como lo había hecho la noche pasada. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para ello —. Ayer te ayudé, pero hoy ya no eres mi problema.

Le dio la espalda y re emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia no sabía dónde. No llevaba ni cuatro metros de lejanía y ya pudo oír su voz suplicante.

—No pretendía que corrieras ningún peligro. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero… estaba asustada, y no te conocía de nada. No sabía si eras inofensivo o no.

—Pues no lo soy — restalló Daryl, encarándola —. No lo dudes ni un segundo.

La chica se quedó mirándole en silencio, y luego asintió.

—Lo siento — Daryl tuvo la sensación de que lo había dicho con bastante dificultad. Parecía avergonzada —. He sido una imbécil.

—Sí.

—Y si me dejaras quedarme contigo, estarías haciéndome el mayor favor de mi vida.

El cazador resopló, exasperado. Todo su enfado provenía de una verdad absoluta y dolorosa: sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de negarse. En parte porque, si la chica moría (y lo más probable era que así fuera) él tendría que cargar con la culpa, y en parte porque no podía dejar de oír la voz de Beth retumbar en su cabeza el día que encontraron la funeraria.

_Lo sabía. Es como te dije. Aún queda buena gente, _y le sonrió con toda aquella dulzura que desprendía. Y él no la había creído. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a ser él una buena persona, después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todo lo que había sido? ¿Cómo era una buena persona si había permitido que se la llevaran de su lado sin luchar?

Notó el nudo formarse en su garganta al recordar aquel coche negro alejarse a toda velocidad de él. Apretó la mandíbula y miró a la chica antes de echar a andar de nuevo.

_Tienes que seguir siendo quien eres ahora, no quien eras antes_.

Paró de nuevo y sacó el cuchillo. Se lo entregó a la chica sin añadir nada más.

. . .

Llevaban cerca de una hora caminando. El sol ya estaba en lo más alto, brillando débilmente, mientras que el frío les calaba los huesos. De pronto, Daryl reparó en la ropa que llevaba puesta la chica, que caminaba a su lado en silencio. Una ligera camisa de leñador que le quedaba demasiado amplia, unos vaqueros con agujeros por todos lados y unas botas militares. Iba con los brazos cruzados, tratando de aplacar el frío, con el cuchillo en una mano. Se había limpiado la sangre de la cara y el corte parecía haber mejorado ligeramente, aunque Daryl intuía que, si no lo cuidaba adecuadamente, iba a coger una buena infección. Se preguntó si había visto ropa de mujer en aquél armario. Tampoco se había fijado demasiado, pero estaba convencido de que no.

— ¿A dónde has ido cuando te has marchado esta mañana? — le preguntó él.

—Había otra cabaña no muy lejos de la nuestra. Lo único que quedaba era la ropa que llevo puesta, pero nada de abrigo, lo cual es raro, porque aquí hace un frío de cojones. Imagino que alguien más llegó antes que yo y se llevó todo lo que era útil.

—Igual que en la otra cabaña. Habrán arrasado con toda la zona. ¿Y cómo has hecho para limpiarte la herida?

—Oh, ¿esto? — preguntó ella, señalando a su ceja —. El baño estaba lleno de sangre. Encontré un botellín semi vacío de agua oxigenada y la usé. Estaba intentando cazar algo para comer cuando me topé con esos seres.

Daryl se preguntó qué estaría tratando de cazar sólo con un cuchillo en mitad de la carretera. A lo mejor esperaba que una manada de ciervos pasara por su lado.

—Por cierto — dijo ella —, me llamo Ellie.

—Vaya, ahora sí, ¿no? — replicó el irónicamente. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, se quedó de piedra. Un coche negro con una cruz blanca estaba aparcado a un lado de la carretera.

Su último pensamiento antes de echar a correr fue Beth. Beth, Beth, Beth… era todo lo que se venía a su mente en aquellos instantes. Puede que no hubiera nadie en el coche, pero sí cerca. Y si estaban cerca, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: ella podría estar ahí.

Sintió dolor por la brusquedad con la que comenzó a esprintar, pero lo ignoró. Nada, ni la pesada ballesta, ni el cansancio, ni el frío, ni el hambre, eran suficientes para evitar que pudiera llegar hasta aquél coche.

Nada… excepto una cría muy molesta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su cara estaba hundida en la hojarasca, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Le costó unos segundos asimilar que se había caído. Notó el peso de Ellie aplastándole, sus brazos inmovilizados.

—Ni se te ocurra — la escuchó susurrar. Se levantó e hizo el amago de tirar de él, pero Daryl la sujetó por el brazo y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué coño crees que haces? — la puso a pocos centímetros de su cara, tratando de intimidarla, pero lo cierto es que las hojas pegadas en su rostro no imponían demasiado respeto. Ellie parecía desesperada. Tiraba y tiraba de él, como si no le importara que pudiera sacarle el hombro por el esfuerzo.

—Tienes… que… apartarte… — jadeó, exhausta. Daryl estaba patidifuso. No era simple miedo lo que veía en su cara: estaba aterrorizada. Y de pronto lo entendió. Tuvo cinco segundos para reaccionar antes de que dos hombres surgieran de entre los árboles. Ellie soltó un gemido de pánico. Daryl se puso en pie de un salto y la empujó contra uno de los coches abandonados en la cuneta. Colocándose tras ella, la obligó a agacharse y le tapó la boca para evitar que hiciera ruido. Se asomó a tiempo para ver cómo se metían en el coche y arrancaban. No parecía haber nadie más con ellos. Esperó veinte segundos y salió de detrás del vehículo, dejando a la joven tirada en el suelo, llorando incontrolablemente.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar — murmuró Daryl entre dientes, observando cómo el coche desaparecía en la distancia.

. . .

Daryl avivó un poco más la pequeña fogata que habían encendido. Contempló a Ellie zampándose a toda velocidad su trozo de ardilla cuando él apenas había comenzado. Sí que estaba realmente hambrienta, cosa que no le sorprendía, a juzgar por la forma en la que se le marcaba la columna incluso a través de la camisa. A pesar de la cantidad de preguntas que quería hacerle, se contuvo y la dejó terminar de comer. Cuando empezó a lamerse los dedos, comenzó:

— ¿Quiénes son esos tíos? — preguntó cautelosamente. Ellie se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se aclaró la garganta.

—Los Cruces Blancas — respondió ella.

— ¿Conocías a los dos que iban en el coche? — ella asintió.

—Son captadores. Hay muchos más, pero ellos dos suelen ser los que suelen ocuparse de eso. El más alto, el de la chaqueta vaquera, se llama Lewis, y el otro, el bajito, es Reagan. Lewis aparenta ser menos bestia, más tranquilo, pero es igual que los otros.

— ¿Captadores?

—Sí. Me secuestraron hace unas semanas.

—Me lo he imaginado por la cara que has puesto al verlos.

—Tú también te cagarías de miedo si supieras de lo que son capaces. Solía creer que los monstruos eran esos seres, pero… no es así.

Daryl se vio obligado a beber agua para calmarse. Si lo que ella decía era cierto (y no tenía razones para mentirle) aquellos tipos eran unos auténticos animales. Y ella había huido, pero Beth…

— ¿Y qué demonios quieren? ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi hermano y yo estábamos en un grupo de veintitantas personas. Una noche, una treintena de esos seres apareció de la nada y… acabó con casi todo el mundo. Sólo quedamos ocho. Y poco a poco, mi hermano y yo volvimos a quedarnos solos, y sin comida, ni armas. Estábamos a punto de utilizar las dos últimas balas que nos quedaban cuando vimos las vías — se le quebró la voz.

—Y visteis los carteles de la Terminal.

—Sí. Fue casi como una señal — Ellie se las apañó para limpiarse las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos —. Matty y yo decidimos que valía la pena intentarlo. Comenzamos a seguir los carteles, y las cosas parecían irnos bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Se le rompió de nuevo la voz y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Daryl decidió no presionarla. Sólo era una niña asustada en un mundo donde ya nadie iba a protegerla de gente así. Ellie se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

—Una noche me desperté de pronto. Supe que algo iba mal. El fuego no estaba encendido, y no veía a Matty por ninguna parte. Entonces le oí gritar. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Empecé a correr como una loca buscándole. ¿Sabes? No me planteé que una de esas criaturas pudiera oírme, así que tampoco se me pasó por la cabeza que _alguien_ pudiera hacerlo. Sólo quería encontrar a Matty. No paraba de llamarle, pero él no me respondía. Y de pronto llegué a la carretera. Vi a Matty tirado en el suelo a los pies de un hombre, y un coche que me cegó con las luces. Quise dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero… me quedé paralizada cuando vi la sangre.

Paró un segundo y volvió a respirar más profundamente. Daryl vio cómo le temblaron las manos cuando se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Es todo una gran trampa — musitó —. No hay santuario. No hay comunidad, no hay nada. Sólo muerte.

La vio cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños. Los recuerdos aún le provocaban estremecimientos.

— ¿Qué pasa allí?

Ellie bufó.

—Di más bien qué _no_ pasa. Los Cruces Blancas, los captadores, los carteles, las vías… es todo lo mismo. Todo está dirigido por esos dos…

— ¿Qué dos?

—Los monstruos — susurró ella, atravesándole con aquellos ojos color ámbar. Daryl sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escucharla —. A partir de ahí los recuerdos son confusos. Me tenían drogada la mayor parte del tiempo. Me desnudaron y me llevaron a una especie de sala de observación. No llevaba nada de ropa y me obligaron a tumbarme en una mesa metálica. Quería hablar o moverme, pero no podía. Oía las voces alrededor, y lo sentía todo, pero no podía abrir los ojos o decir nada. Estaba tan asustada que sólo recuerdo el frío que sentía y las voces murmurando, pero no recuerdo qué decían.

— ¿Y luego?

—Desperté en la oscuridad. Tenía mucha sed y estaba mareada. Podía oír a gente llorando y susurros, pero no veía nada. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tumbada en el suelo a oscuras hasta que llegó ella.

— ¿Ella?

—Dijo llamarse Mary. Entró y dijo que no debíamos estar asustadas, sino orgullosas. Que habíamos sido elegidas para colaborar. Nos dijo que, si cumplíamos las normas, si nos adaptábamos, podríamos tener el gran honor de formar parte del Bien Común. Yo no entendía de qué estaba hablando, sólo quería salir de allí. Entonces nos sacaron a todas al exterior. Íbamos sólo en ropa interior y hacía un frío de muerte aquella noche. Aquella mujer nos obligó a ponernos en una hilera y empezó a preguntarnos nuestros nombres y nuestra edad. Abofeteó a todas las que estuvieran llorando. Luego nos dijo que la ropa, al igual que la comida y lo demás, era un privilegio, no un derecho, y que tendríamos que ganárnoslo con esfuerzo, n con lágrimas. Y volvieron a enviarnos a aquella especie de nave industrial donde nos tenían a todas encerradas. Lo más agobiante era la oscuridad. No había forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado o si era de día o de noche, porque nunca abrían las puertas. Temí que nos dejaran morir de hambre, pero entonces apareció esa mujer de nuevo y llamó a cuatro chicas, yo entre ellas. Nos hizo pasar por otro pasillo sin ventanas, pero al menos con lámparas, hasta llegar a otra consulta. Nos hicieron preguntas incómodas y… nos hicieron orinar en un vasito. Parecía que lo tenían todo muy controlado.

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Si teníamos el período — la notó ponerse colorada —, desde cuándo, cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habíamos tenido, si… si éramos vírgenes o no, con cuántos chicos…

Se detuvo, roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Daryl se apiadó de ella.

— ¿Y después?

—Nos inyectaron algo a todas. Yo no lloré. Fui la única que no lloré cuando me pincharon con aquella estaca. Después fue llamando una a una a otra habitación más pequeña. Había una especie de potro y nos obligaron a desvestirnos otra vez. Tampoco lloré cuando me obligaron a sentarme allí y dejar que miraran todo lo que quisieran. Ni cuando esa mujer se acercó a mí y me dijo que habían matado a mi hermano y que también me matarían a mí si no hacía todo lo que ellos me ordenaban. Tenía miedo — una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro —, lo sé porque sólo a mí tuvo que acercarse a amenazarme. Las demás ya estaban dispuestas a hacer todo lo que se les pidiera hacer, pero yo no. Matty siempre decía que era la niña más tozuda del mundo, y puede que tuviera razón. Por eso vino y me dijo aquello. Luego nos dieron a todas lo que parecían ser uniformes de enfermera y nos llevaron a otra habitación, pero ésta sí que tenía ventanas. Muy pequeñas, pero al menos entraba luz por el día. Y nos dejaron allí esperando.

Un caminante surgió de entre las ramas. Daryl se levantó, cogió el cuchillo y lo hincó en su frente. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y la miró para indicarle que continuara.

—Éramos ayuda para los médicos. Limpiábamos vómitos o sangre, o cualquier otra cosa, dábamos puntos, limpiábamos heridas, lo que fuera. Mary desapareció de pronto y otra mujer que iba vestida de policía la sustituyó. Parecía una auténtica dulzura. Siempre nos sonreía e incluso nos pedía las cosas por favor. No abofeteaba a ninguna por llorar, sino que las consolaba, pero las que solían coger rabietas más a menudo eran las que desaparecían antes. No sé a dónde se las llevaban. Yo me dedicaba a hacer lo que me decían y a estar callada. Por eso aguanté tanto tiempo. Y gracias a eso me enteré de la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban allí.

Se paró. Miró inquisitivamente la botella de agua y Daryl se la tendió. Ellie tomó un trago largo esta vez, seguramente agotada por el largo rato que llevaba hablando. Parecía que, conforme iba contándole su historia, iba reuniendo valor.

— No estoy segura de qué más hay, pero las Cruces Blancas vienen siendo la parte médica de la Terminal. Son ellos los que buscan provisiones para los doctores, y los que buscan chicas jóvenes.

— ¿Para qué iban a querer chicas jóvenes?

— ¿Cuántas chicas de mi edad crees que quedan vivas ahora mismo?

—No muchas — admitió Daryl.

—Exacto. ¿Cuántas chicas vírgenes crees que quedarán vivas ahora mismo?

Daryl se quedó estático. Ellie soltó una risa seca.

—Esos dementes están tan convencidos de que encontrarán la cura para esto que su principal misión es encargarse de que no nos extingamos… y de que no se aburran. Me costó entender por qué nos habían elegido a nosotras para ayudar en las consultas. Porque somos vírgenes. Llevaba allí cerca de dos semanas cuando apareció una de las chicas que habían llegado antes que yo y que estaban de enfermeras. Estaba sangrando… estaba embarazada de no sé cuántas semanas y lo perdió. El médico hizo llamar a Mary y le dijo que no valía, que no podía tener hijos. Yo les vi quemar su cuerpo tras uno de los bloques. Una vez que ya no sirvió para parir, la dejaron morir — bajó la vista —. Sólo tenía quince años.

Daryl sintió que las ardillas se le revolvían en el estómago. Las preguntas se le atragantaban, era incapaz de soltarlas.

—Las chicas son como ganado. Las drogan y las controlan para hacer con ellas lo que quieran. Las que no son vírgenes suelen utilizarlas para tareas normales, pero si alguna es especialmente guapa las utilizan como _compañía_. A las vírgenes se les dan tareas en el hospital. Mary solía clasificarnos en cuáles eran más obedientes y cuáles las más mayores o más guapas. Yo no me daba cuenta porque las caras cambiaban todo el tiempo, y si una se quedaba embarazada desaparecía. Empecé a sospechar que ocurría algo muy raro allí a partir de aquello, y dos días después, me pillaron escuchando cómo hablaban de la chica muerta. Mary dijo que ya era hora de enseñarme disciplina, que yo era parte del sistema. El día que escapé… fue el día que un hombre me pidió.

Ellie dejó de hablar de golpe. Daryl no quería saber qué había pasado. No quería saber si un hombre mucho mayor de rostro desconocido había obligado a una niña a desnudarse y a hacer lo que fuera que ese enfermo quisiera hacer.

—Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando me lavaron a conciencia. Luego me llevaron a una habitación y me quitaron el uniforme. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Habían cerrado la puerta con llave y sólo había una ventana diminuta en lo alto de la pared. Estaba helada porque el pelo húmedo se me pegaba a la piel y me hacía tiritar. Entonces apareció un hombre en la habitación. Estaba muy borracho, olía como si se hubiera bebido una licorería él solo, y por la forma en la que caminaba, haciendo zigzag, bien podría haberlo hecho. Se acercó a mí e intentó quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa, pero no me dejé y le mordí. Se cabreó e hizo amago de pegarme, pero me aparté y él tropezó. Se dio en la cabeza y se quedó inconsciente. Le quité las llaves, abrí la puerta y salí pitando de allí. No recuerdo cómo me las apañé para escapar. Ni siquiera te recuerdo a ti rescatándome. Así que ya lo ves. Es todo una gran trampa. Y todos caen en ella.

. . .

La noche era clara y despejada. Las temperaturas se habían estabilizado un poco, por lo que Daryl se remangó un poco antes de recostarse en el tronco de un árbol. A su lado, Ellie dormía profundamente.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que ella le había contado. Le costaba creer que fuera cierto, aunque no sabía por qué: los humanos ya eran así de horribles antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. Quizás el hecho de que todo aquello estuviera relacionado con Beth le sumía más en la negación. Le era imposible concebir que ella estuviera en un lugar tan espantoso, rodeada de personas que la torturaban para conseguir lo que querían de ella. Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza de pronto: a Beth, sentada en la misma cama en la que Ellie había estado, sólo con la ropa interior, esperando, asustada, a que alguien entrara a abusar de ella…

Apretó la mandíbula. La visión se le volvía roja de rabia sólo de pensarlo. No, mataría a cualquiera que intentara tocarla. Era algo demasiado bueno y puro para mancillarlo. Tendrían que ser muy estúpidos para no verlo. Beth no era un trozo de carne. No podían haberla tocado. No podían.

Escuchó a Ellie desperezarse muy lentamente. Se dio la vuelta y le encaró, mirándole por encima de las llamas.

—No recuerdo la última vez que dormí sin un ojo abierto — musitó ella.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto? — Daryl sacudió la cabeza —. No me digas que aún no has dormido nada.

No le contestó.

—Daryl — dijo por primera vez su nombre. Le sonó raro oírlo de su boca —, tienes que dormir.

—Ya dormí bastante ayer.

—Así sólo vas a conseguir que te maten.

—Y eso sería una tragedia, ¿verdad? — replicó él amargamente. Ellie no respondió. Se limitó a mirarle —. Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué corrías tras ese coche? — preguntó ella de pronto.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Tenías que haberte visto la cara. Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Bueno, no todos los días te encuentras a gente viva. Ya no.

—Mientes fatal, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? — se rió ella. De pronto, su semblante volvió a ponerse serio —. Nadie se pone así por ver a otra persona viva, ni siquiera alguien muy desesperado. Y tú no pareces el típico que se acerca a los demás tan fácilmente, menos a los extraños. Algo te pasó. Tú ya les habías visto.

— ¿Y qué si les había visto?

— ¿A quién se llevaron? — musitó ella. Se incorporó cuando vio cómo Daryl se tensaba —. No hace falta que me lo digas, es evidente. No lo tenía claro cuando te vi lanzarte como un loco hacia ellos, pero sí cuando me hiciste contarte todo lo que me había pasado allí. Se llevaron a alguien que te importaba.

Daryl la miró.

—Puede que la conozca — añadió ella —. A lo mejor la he visto.

—No lo creo. Tú misma has dicho que las caras cambiaban constantemente.

—Así que no me equivocaba cuando he dicho que te quitaron a alguien — Daryl se dio cuenta de que él solo había terminado de delatarse —. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Deberías intentar dormir.

—Pero yo…

—Duerme — repitió, en un tono más duro.

—Como quieras — replicó ella, ofendida. Le dio la espalda con aire digno y se reacomodó en el duro suelo.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Daryl resopló en señal de rendición. ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo?, se convenció.

—Beth — musitó. Creyó que Ellie se había quedado dormida de verdad, porque no le contestó inmediatamente, pero entonces vio cómo se daba la vuelta muy lentamente —. ¿Está viva?

Se fijó en que Ellie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando asintió enérgicamente. Y de pronto, él sintió que le escocían los suyos.

. . .

¡Gracias por leer! Si te ha gustado, deja un review o compártelo.

En los próximos capítulos ya empieza a haber un poquito más de acción. Ahora que Daryl sabe lo que está ocurriendo en la Terminal, ¿qué hará?


	3. Chapter 3

El día había amanecido olvidando la calidez de la noche pasada, trayendo una nueva tanda de nubarrones grises que escondían el sol de la vista, y el viento no ayudaba demasiado. El invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, y ellos aún no habían encontrado un sitio donde quedarse. Aunque, siendo sinceros, Daryl no quería un sitio. Quería encontrar a Beth.

La noche pasada prácticamente no había dormido tras lo que Ellie le había dicho. Beth estaba viva, y según Ellie, era la responsable de su supervivencia:

—Llegó un par de días antes que yo, pero parecía haberse adaptado muy bien. Hacía sus tareas y callaba. Fue ella la que me enseñó a mantener la boca cerrada si Mary o la otra mujer nos decían algo. De veras que me costó, incluso me hacía sangre de tanto morderme la lengua, pero Beth siempre estaba ahí, justo cuando menos me lo esperaba, a mi espalda, cubriéndome. Y la veía sonreír y me sabía que me estaba diciendo "aguanta". Es muy fuerte.

—Sí, lo es — admitió Daryl en voz baja. Vio cómo Ellie bostezaba sonoramente —. Venga, te mueres de sueño, duerme un rato. Amanecerá dentro de poco.

—No tengo sueño — mintió Ellie. De pronto, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro —. ¿Beth era tu novia?

Daryl sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ante la pregunta. Sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible, con el toque justo de incredulidad, como si pensara que era una absurdez.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Era mi compañera. Mi amiga — murmuró.

—Bueno, todas las novias empiezan siendo amigas — continuó Ellie, sin borrar aquella irritante sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú de esas cosas? ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?

—Quince, idiota — le reprendió ella —. De todas formas, no hace falta ser una experta para darse cuenta de que Beth no era tu amiga.

—Tú qué sabrás — gruñó él.

—Vamos — Ellie se levantó de golpe, con los brazos extendidos, como si dijera "¿qué?" —. Es _imposible_ que no sintieras lo más mínimo por ella.

—Pues claro que sentía cosas por ella, niña. Le tenía aprecio. Hemos vivido mucho juntos, pero nada parecido a la telenovela que te has montado en tu mente.

Ellie asintió, dejando claro que no se lo había tragado ni por un segundo, antes de volver a girarse y comenzar a dormir.

Daryl mantuvo la vista en el fuego hasta que la última voluta de humo se hubo disuelto en el aire de la mañana, al tiempo que escuchaba moverse a la muchacha. El pelo, más enmarañado que nunca le caía por la espalda en ligeros bucles enredados que enmarcaban un cuadro de delgadez extrema y heridas. Al menos aquella noche no había hecho ruido. Le preocupaba que los sollozos nocturnos pudieran atraer a más caminantes.

—Buenos días… — bostezó Ellie, estirándose —. ¿Por qué no me has despertado para que te relevara?

—No hacía falta.

— ¿No? Pues tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo — le chinchó ella. Daryl no le respondió. Estaba demasiado _ocupado_ recogiendo sus cosas, o más bien fingiendo que estaba concentrado en esa tarea, dejando que su mente vagara entre los recuerdos.

. . .

A Daryl no le pasó desapercibido el temblor de la niña. Llevaba demasiado poca ropa para el frío tan húmedo que reinaba aquél día. Podía ver su nariz y mejillas enrojecidas a causa del viento, mientras avanzaba de brazos cruzados, con el cuchillo en el cinto. Daryl comprendía que era una forma de resguardarse, pero le cabreaba sobre manera que ella lo hiciera, como si le diera igual que pudiera venir un caminante y arrancarle parte del brazo mientras estuviera calentita.

—Ellie — gruñó —. Saca el jodido cuchillo del cinto.

—Pero si no hay nada — se defendió la niña, mirando a su alrededor como si tratara de confirmar sus argumentos con ello.

—No hay nada justo ahora, justo aquí. Pero dentro de media hora o en la siguiente curva podríamos encontrarnos a una horda de doscientos caminantes acercándose a nosotros y si tú tienes que ponerte a sacar el cuchillo del puto cinto vamos a acabar muertos.

— ¿Cómo les has llamado? ¿Caminantes? — se extrañó Ellie. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—Es sólo una forma de llamarles. Es mejor que "esos seres", ¿no crees? — replicó.

—Lo cierto es que sí — concedió Ellie —. Nunca he sabido cómo debería llamarles. Aunque tampoco es que lo haya pensado mucho. Pero caminantes está bien.

Daryl asintió, y Ellie sacó su cuchillo, apaciguándolo. El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. Las predicciones de Daryl, afortunadamente, no se cumplieron: una horda inmensa de muertos no les esperaba al final de su camino. Sin embargo, sí que lo hacían las vías.

Ellie se detuvo en seco al verlas, palideciendo exageradamente. El pequeño de los Dixon esperaba esa reacción, pero confiaba en que pudiera distraerla un poco más antes de aquel momento.

—Oye… — comenzó él, pero Ellie sacudió la cabeza histéricamente —. Tranquila.

—No, no, no, no. Ni se te ocurra decirme que me calme — murmuró ella, sin apartar la mirada del cartel de la Terminal, como si temiera que fuera a atacarle de un momento a otro. Daryl decidió que callar era lo más prudente —. ¿Me estabas prestando atención anoche? La Terminal es la sentencia de muerte, no la salvación.

—Beth está allí.

—No puedes contra todos ellos. Es una misión suicida, Daryl.

—No voy a enfrentarme a todos ellos. Llegaremos por la noche y nos la llevaremos. Tú has estado allí, conoces todos los rincones de ese sitio, sabes dónde tengo que ir. Para cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos a bastantes kilómetros.

—No. No pienso volver ahí.

Y, ni corta ni pereza, retrocedió un par de pasos y se sentó en mitad de la amplia carretera. Daryl la observó unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, suspiró y dijo:

—Supongo que no hay nada que pueda decir que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

Ellie negó con la cabeza. Eso habría que verlo. El cazador se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una ayuda para que se levantara.

—De acuerdo. Encontraremos a alguien.

— ¿Qué…?

—Tú no quieres volver a ese sitio y yo no puedo obligarte. Bien. Tampoco puedo dejarte sola. Ha quedado demostrado que no eres muy hábil por tu cuenta — levantó un dedo para silenciarla cuando vio que abría la boca para protestar —, así que encontremos a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a aceptarte en su grupo.

—Eso parece fácil, pero, ¿a quién? Llevamos dos días caminando y aún no hemos encontrado a nadie.

—Estoy seguro de que hay más que han visto los carteles de la Terminal. Si seguimos en las vías, acabaremos viendo a alguien.

—O alguien nos acabará viendo — murmuró ella amargamente. Daryl pudo ver cómo sus labios se convertían en una fina línea antes de aceptar la mano que le tendía y ponerse en pie. Tras cuarenta y ocho horas de convivencia intensiva en un mundo donde los muertos reinaban, Daryl había comenzado a ver a la chica mayor de lo que era. Podía ver la tormenta que se desarrollaba tras esos ojos ambarinos, cómo había desaparecido levemente aquél temblor de sus manos, cómo había dejado de mirarle con miedo. Había sido un cambio brusco, pero sólo eran ellos dos: podía adaptarse o seguir viéndole como al terrible hombre del saco, como ella prefiriera.

. . .

Habían pasado cuatro carteles de camino a la Terminal. Ellie no paraba de soltar algún "joder" cada vez que se los cruzaban, antes de fulminarle con la mirada. Daryl fingía que no se daba cuenta.

Lo cierto es que él realmente creía que podía hacerla cambiar de idea. Ellie era una niña dura, eso estaba claro, pero sólo era eso: una niña. Puede que hubiera vivido cosas horribles, pero había una parte de ella, una inocencia aún sin destrozar que quedaba intacta. Si era capaz de apelar a ella, de sacar a la niña que llevaba dentro, conseguiría que le acompañara. Se sentía mal por ello, por querer obligarla sutilmente a llevarla de nuevo al escenario de sus pesadillas, pero abandonarla a su suerte no era una mejor opción. Ni siquiera él se había terminado de tragar la excusa del grupo nuevo. No iba a haber nadie más: él lo sabía, ella también. Pero había aceptado. Era un progreso. Decía que se lo estaba pensando. Ya no era una negativa rotunda como antes. Si decía las palabras adecuadas, si conseguía que viera que podría salvar a Beth de lo que ella había sufrido…

—Recuerdo estas chocolatinas… — la oyó suspirar. Se giró para verla recoger un papel de unos Snickers del suelo —. Echo de menos el chocolate. Bueno, en general echo de menos el azúcar. Mi madre siempre decía que yo era tan revoltosa porque mi padre le había regalado una caja de bombones casi a diario cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Quizás es eso.

Daryl no respondió. Le habría preguntado qué pasó con sus padres, pero creyó que sería hurgar más en la herida.

—Matty y yo vivíamos con mi madre en Florida, aunque ella nunca solía estar por allí. Siempre trabajaba, porque no teníamos mucho dinero. Entonces un día le concedieron una beca a Matty para ir a la universidad. Mi madre estaba muy orgullosa y feliz, pero… estaba al otro lado del país, ¿sabes? Lo que significaba que no volveríamos a vernos hasta Acción de Gracias o Navidad o… puede que hasta que acabara la carrera. Él se iría a disfrutar de la vida de universitario mientras yo me quedaba sola en aquél apartamento. Entonces me dijo que no quería irse sin despedirse de mí adecuadamente. Y decidimos cruzar el país en coche — soltó una risita al recordarlo —. Dejamos una nota y el móvil de Matty en la cocina, por si mi madre volvía. Nunca llamó. En el fondo creo que esperaba que no volviéramos. Fueron los mejores dos meses de mi vida.

Daryl la miró. Ellie caminaba ligera, casi como si levitara, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles. Le sonaba la historia. Hermanos que sólo se tienen a ellos mismos. Sí, le sonaba demasiado.

—Creo que tengo bastante suerte — dijo de pronto.

— ¿Suerte? — repitió él, incrédulo. Ella asintió.

—Sí. Muchísima. Disfruté de algo increíble antes de que las cosas cambiaran. Hubo gente que un día, después de haber trabajado ocho horas seguidas pegados a la pantalla de un ordenador en un cubículo de dos por dos, salieron de la oficina y descubrieron que los muertos habían empezado a andar y tenían hambre. Es una forma triste de morir.

—Todas las formas de morir son tristes.

—No todas. Hay algunas que… son tranquilas. Están bien — dijo, decidida. A Daryl le sonaban mucho esas palabras —. Eso me lo enseñó Beth, por cierto — añadió, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Pues claro. Fue lo mismo que ella le había dicho sobre cómo creía que serían las cosas cuando llegaron a la prisión. Recordó cómo empezó a llorar.

_Así de increíblemente estúpida era_, dijo, antes de llevarse el vaso de licor a la boca. Daryl notó una sensación desagradable expandirse por su pecho al recordarlo.

—Beth y yo compartíamos cama en la habitación — continuó Ellie —. Si no estábamos muy cansadas, hablábamos un rato. Nos contábamos nuestra vida pasada la una a la otra. Eso fue la primera semana. Luego pasamos al presente. Le hablé de Matty, de cómo él hizo que yo sobreviviera… y ella me habló de su granja, de cómo creía que los "caminantes" eran en realidad personas enfermas, y que los encerraban en el granero. Y después sobre la prisión.

Daryl sólo quería que Ellie cerrara la boca. Sabía que intentaba ser amable, pero le ponía de los nervios. Lo último que quería era ponerse a recordar. Ya no podían volver al pasado; ya no podía regresar a esa época donde se sintió un poco más feliz teniendo un techo bajo el que dormir y lo más parecido a una familia en mucho tiempo.

No podía.

. . .

Anochecía. El viento comenzaba a amainar y ya se veían las primeras estrellas. Daryl se compadeció de Ellie al ver castañear sus dientes y decidió que era suficiente camino por hoy.

—Dormiremos aquí — dijo, dándole suaves golpes al lateral de una vieja furgoneta de reparto. Abrió las puertas con cuidado, apuntando con la ballesta, y comprobó que no quedara nadie dentro. Sólo había un par de cajas apiladas al fondo y dos casquillos de bala. Daryl subió y le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera. Ellie obedeció y cerró las puertas, dejándoles sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad, sólo apaciguada por los débiles rayos de luna. Era, en cierto modo, claustrofóbico, pero también un alivio. El viento ya no les golpeaba en plena cara, lo que mejoraba un poco su situación. Vio que Ellie dejaba de tiritar y se acurrucaba junto a una de las cajas.

— ¿Qué crees que habrá aquí? — preguntó, con curiosidad casi infantil. Intentó arrancar el celo que cerraba la caja, pero sus cortas uñas se lo impedían. Finalmente, resopló y sacó el cuchillo, convirtiendo la caja en un amasijo de trocitos de cartón. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el contenido.

— ¿Qué hay? — dijo Daryl. Contuvo una sonrisa al ver cómo Ellie sacaba un paquete de galletas. Le pareció tan irónico que una niña se alegrara tanto por encontrar una caja llena de galletas que seguramente ya estarían rancias. Pero decidió que no sería él quien le chafara la ilusión. La dejó abrir el paquete y llevarse una a la boca, mordisqueándola unos segundos antes de tragársela —. Mm… no está mal. Aún conserva cierto sabor.

Daryl se reacomodó mejor en aquella incómoda furgoneta, dejando a un lado la ballesta mientras Ellie continuaba royendo otra galleta. Se quedaron en un agradable silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Ellie levantó la cabeza y le ofreció.

Daryl negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he sido muy de galletas — confesó.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y de qué eras? — Daryl se encogió de hombros —. Venga ya.

—No sé, nunca comí muchos dulces de pequeño. Nunca terminé de acostumbrarme a tanto empalague.

—Ya. Supongo que sucede igual con las ardillas: tienes que adaptarte desde niño para que te gusten — se burló ella.

—Sí, eso va a ser — dijo él, siguiéndole el juego —. Pero las ardillas le dan mil patadas a lo que tú te estás comiendo, eso seguro.

Ellie trató de protestar, pero tenía la boca tan llena que apenas logró pronunciar una sílaba sin escupir trocitos de galleta.

—No hace falta que comas con prisa, no son robadas — y era cierto. Ya no eran de nadie. Ellie asintió y entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de concentrarse antes de dejar pasar la enorme bola de galletas por su garganta. A Daryl le dolió sólo de verlo. ¿Cómo podía tragar tanto?

—Hay una cosa que no te he contado — dijo ella repentinamente.

— ¿El qué?

—Yo ya te conocía.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Daryl, confuso; Ellie, expectante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Beth. Ella hablaba de ti… todo el rato — soltó una risita —. Cuando me desperté en aquella cabaña y vi la ballesta, me pregunté si sería verdad que eras tú. Y entonces me dijiste tu nombre y te juro que tuve que reprimirme para no reírme. Qué pequeño es el mundo ahora, ¿eh?

Daryl estaba sorprendido. ¿Beth hablaba de él? ¿Qué le había dicho? Quería preguntar, pero no se atrevía. Esa niña era endiabladamente lista. Si decía cualquier cosa que fuera medianamente sospechosa, ella se las apañaría para atacar cabos. Era frustrante.

Fingiendo indiferencia, dijo:

—Ahora me explico por qué te asustaste tanto cuando evité que me mataras. A saber la imagen mental que te habrás formado de mí.

Pero Ellie sonrió enigmáticamente, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no — chasqueó la lengua —. Si quieres saber qué me contó, tendrás que preguntármelo directamente, Daryl. Tus trucos no funcionarán conmigo.

Daryl se reprimió para no darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo cojones lo hacía? Es decir, ¿era capaz de leer la mente o algo así?

—No sé de qué me hablas — gruñó, apartando la vista.

—Bueno, te diré algo, pero sólo porque me has salvado la vida… dos veces — se inclinó un poco más hacia él, como queriendo darle intriga al asunto —: Tienes que aprender a leer entre líneas, Daryl. Nunca conseguirás a una chica si te limitas a gruñir.

Y, soltando una liviana carcajada, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la caja de galletas. Daryl estaba atónito. ¿De veras acababa de soltarle aquello con todo el morro? ¿Es que no sentía ni un poquito de pudor al confesarle algo así? Y peor aún, ¿no se sentía horriblemente miserable por contarle la historia a medias?

Intentó distraerse clavando el cuchillo en el suelo una y otra vez, haciendo como si se aburriera, como si no estuviera dándole vueltas a aquello obsesivamente.

_¿Pero qué coño…? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Beth?_

Escuchó un traqueteo en la puerta, y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Ellie a poca distancia, peleándose con el tirador.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que hacer pis — siseó ella. Volvió a tirar, pero no logró abrirlo —. Venga, ayúdame, que es urgente.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Daryl la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta. Ellie se giró, mirándole como si tuviera tres cabezas, cuando éste la siguió.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Acompañarte.

Ellie bufó.

—Buenas noticias, soy capaz de hacer pis solita. Dejé atrás la época de los pañales hace mucho tiempo, afortunadamente para ti.

—Sí, verás, nuevas noticias, los muertos caminan y se comen a los vivos, así que irte tú sola tras un arbusto en plena noche no es la mejor idea.

— ¿Es absolutamente necesario? — Daryl asintió —. Puf… bien, acabamos de una vez.

Pegó un salto para bajar de la furgoneta y caminó a paso ligero hasta un lado de la carretera, encargándose de adentrarse lo suficiente para que Daryl no la viera.

— ¡Date la vuelta! — susurró ella. Con un suspiro de resignación, Daryl obedeció a medias, poniéndose de lado, lo justo para poder vigilarla con el rabillo del ojo mientras controlaba la carretera.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del humo. Una débil columna que parecía estará punto de extinguirse, pero humo. Había alguien allí, a menos de un kilómetro de donde estaban.

— ¡Ellie! — farfulló Daryl, al tiempo que daba rápidas zancadas para llegar a ella. La niña terminaba de subirse los pantalones cuando la aferró del brazo.

— ¡Oye, qué haces…! — exclamó Ellie, pero se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión del cazador. Siguió su mirada hasta llegar a la columna de humo, y entonces volvió a mirarle. Daryl asintió, y ella sacó el cuchillo.

Avanzaron lo más sigilosamente posible, tratando de no revelar su situación. Cuanto menos les vieran, mejor. Daryl tenía el presentimiento de que podía tratarse de Joe y los otros, pero creía que era una posibilidad remota. Por lo general, preferían dormir en el interior, y les daba igual si la fogata se veía en cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Esas personas, por el contrario, parecían estar intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención.

Daryl levantó la ballesta y le hizo una señal a Ellie para que se mantuviera tras ella. Se acercaron tras uno de los coches y Daryl asomó ligeramente la cabeza para ver quiénes eran.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver el rostro de Rick mientras éste apagaba la fogata. Su barba era mucho más larga, pero seguía siendo él. Y Michonne, a su lado, que no parecía haber cambiado lo más mínimo. Incluso parecía seguir llevando la misma ropa, a pesar del frío. Notó un golpecito en su hombro que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se quejó Ellie, tratando de ver por encima de su cabeza.

—Mantente callada — le indicó él.

Notó un ligero tirón, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba rodeado. El tipo que se hacía llamar Harley le apuntaba con su arma, mientras que Billy sujetaba a Ellie firmemente por el cuello, dispuesto a disparar la pistola en cualquier momento.

Joe surgió de entre las sombras, y antes de que Rick pudiera hacer nada, le puso la pistola en la sien. Daryl pudo ver cómo se tensaba al notar el frío cañón contra la piel. Michonne, a su lado, acorralada por Tony, ya le había divisado, y parecía más conmocionada por esto que por el hecho de que estuviera a punto de morir.

—Vaya, vaya, si nos ha tocado el premio gordo… — oyó que decía Joe.

. . .

Daryl y Ellie han llegado a una encrucijada: ¿volver a por Beth o seguir su camino? Ellie no quiere regresar a la Terminal ni loca, pero ahora que Daryl sabe que Beth está allí… ¿en serio creéis que se pensaría abandonarla? Aunque en estos instantes me parece que asuntos más importantes les atañen…

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer, ¡si te ha gustado, deja un review!


	4. Chapter 4

—Vaya, vaya, si nos ha tocado el premio gordo… — oyó que decía Joe. Escuchó a los demás reírse desagradablemente. Tuvo el impulso de callarles de un puñetazo, pero sabía que esa sería su condena de muerte. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco tenían muchas opciones de salir vivos de allí.

Notó la punta del arma en su espalda.

—Camina — le dijo Harley. Obedeció y avanzó un par de pasos hasta salir de detrás del vehículo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Carl estaba metido en el coche, despertando de lo que parecía ser un sueño plagado de pesadillas.

La estupefacción en la cara de Rick era el perfecto reflejo de todo lo que sentía Daryl en aquellos momentos. Atisbó una ligera duda, como si se preguntara si realmente él estaba con esa panda de desgraciados, y se sintió repentinamente avergonzado.

—Parece que el desertor ha encontrado un juguete con el que entretenerse… — silbó Tony, acercando su cara al pelo de Ellie. Ésta cerró los ojos, asqueada.

—Y parece que nosotros hemos encontrado al tipo que se cargó a Lou — dijo Joe, apretando aún más la pistola contra la sien del sheriff —. Venga, vamos a contar. Diez Misisipis, nueve Misisipis, ocho Misisipis…

—Espera — dijo Daryl. Daba la sensación de que el tiempo se había estirado como un chicle. Casi oía la voz del bandido a cámara lenta.

—Me has parado en ocho Misisipis, Daryl — le increpó el hombre.

—Espera — repitió Daryl.

—Éste es el tipo que mató a Lou, no hay nada de lo que hablar — escupió Harley.

—La cosa de estos días es que no tenemos nada más que tiempo — replicó Joe— Di lo que tengas que decir, Daryl.

El cazador tragó en grueso, más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

—Esta gente… tienes que dejarla marchar. Son buenas personas.

—Bueno, creo que Lou no estaría de acuerdo contigo — respondió Joe, al tiempo que un intento de sonrisa que se quedó en mueca surgía en su cara —. Porque resulta que tu amiguito, sin conocer de nada a Lou, le estranguló en el baño.

—Queréis sangre. Lo entiendo — miró a su espalda un instante para ver si Harley seguía apuntándole antes de avanzar otro paso y tirar la ballesta al suelo, alzando ambas manos —. Ven a por mí. Vamos.

Vio cómo la incredulidad más absoluta se abría paso en el rostro del líder de los bandidos. Su boca estaba abierta en una "o" perfecta.

—Éste hombre mató a mis amigos. Tú dices que es una buena persona. Y, ¿sabes qué? Eso… eso es una mentira — la furia sucedió a la incredulidad —. ¡Es mentira!

—Vamos… — le dio tiempo a suspirar antes de que el golpe le alcanzara.

— ¡No! — gritó Rick.

Daryl sintió que iba a vomitar cuando el rifle le golpeó en pleno estómago, pero se las apañó para contenerse. Justo cuando creía haber recuperado la compostura, un derechazo en plena cara le hizo trastabillar antes de aterrizar en el suelo de golpe. Notaba que los oídos le zumbaban mientras, una tras otra, las patadas iban encogiéndolo poco a poco. Trató de ponerse en pie un par de veces, pero la punta del zapato de alguno de ellos se encargaba de mandarlo de nuevo al asfalto. Probó el sabor de su sangre, y se sorprendió cuando notó que todos sus dientes seguían en su sitio.

—Enseñadle, chicos, enseñadle modales — se hizo oír Joe por encima del tumulto. Entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver a Ellie tirada a pocos metros de distancia, con un filo hilillo de sangre resbalándole por el labio. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago cuando Tony se apartó de él para agarrarla del brazo y levantarla de una sacudida.

—Vamos, preciosa, vamos a divertirnos tú y yo… — murmuró, mientras la estampaba contra la puerta de la furgoneta. La vio resistirse con toda la fiereza que fue capaz, pero aquel hombre la doblaba en peso y altura. No le costó demasiado hallar el camino hacia los botones de su camisa y desgarrarla sin mucha gracia, antes de meter su asquerosa mano rumbo a su sujetador. Intentó levantarse para partirle la cara a aquél enfermo, pero Harley volvió a lanzarle un puntapié que le cortó la respiración por un instante.

Y entonces oyó el disparo.

Se giró a tiempo para ver cómo Joe le devolvía un muy generoso puñetazo a Rick, mientras le atrapaba en un abrazo de oso, impidiendo que se moviese. Creyó que iban a morir allí. De hecho, fue lo último que pensó antes de que toda su mente se quedara en blanco.

_Vamos a morir aquí._

Y vio cómo Rick se lanzaba contra el cuello de Joe y arrancaba la carne con los dientes. La sangre brotó, como si de una fuente se tratase, al tiempo que el hombre se derrumbaba, agonizante. Daryl estaba en shock, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca: se giró y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a aquél cabrón que se había atrevido a apuntarle con el arma.

Una y otra vez, los golpes iban directos a su rostro, todos con la máxima intención de hacer daño. Vio cómo se hacía un pequeño ovillo en el suelo, pero no se lo permitió. No, iba a devolverle todo lo que él le había hecho. Lo puso en pie de un puñado sólo para volver a mandarle a la hojarasca. Y ya fue el golpe definitivo.

Levantó la bota, y vio el brillo de terror de Harley al comprender lo que vendría después. Un simple quejido fue todo lo que surgió de sus labios antes de que la suela se clavara en su cabeza. Se partió con toda facilidad, como si fuera un melón. Se apartó de golpe, tratando de no mancharse con el festín de glóbulos rojos, y se dispuso a encargarse de Tony. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al hombre tirado boca arriba, con la boca inundada de su propia sangre. No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que había muerto asfixiado en ella. Buscó a Ellie entre las sombras, pero no era capaz de encontrarla, aunque sí a Dan, sosteniendo a Carl en sus brazos, con un cuchillo en su cuello. Dio un paso y oyó la voz de Rick:

—Es mío.

Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Daryl sintió lo más parecido a _miedo_ del ex – policía. Toda su cara estaba empapada en aquél líquido espeso y rojizo, y sus ojos tenían un brillo de locura que no había visto nunca. Pero, de alguna forma, lo entendía: era su hijo lo que estaba en juego.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Le mataré, le mataré! — chilló aquél cerdo, antes de ver los ojos de Rick. No tardó ni un segundo en soltar el cuchillo —. Espera, espe…

Fue todo lo que pronunció antes de que Rick le atravesara. Un gemido ahogado se escapó entre sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, presa del dolor que sufría. Rick apretó la mano más fuerte contra el mango y lo clavó aún más hondo en el cuerpo de aquél hombre. Siguió dándole varias cuchilladas incluso cuando yacía muerto en el suelo, sin importarle que ya no sirviera de nada.

Y, de alguna forma, lo entendió: si hubiera sido Beth la que hubiera estado ahí…

Al pensar en ella, otra persona saltó en su mente.

— ¡Ellie! — Chilló, al tiempo que se giraba para buscar a la niña —. ¡Ellie!

Rodeó el coche y se la encontró tirada contra la rueda, mirando al suelo casi sin parpadear. Estaba blanca como un fantasma; el temblor había vuelto a sus manos.

—Ellie — musitó, antes de que ella se echase a llorar. Sintió que se le partía el alma al verla así. Y todas las ideas que había tenido sobre ella, sobre lo adulta que era, lo madura y confiada que se había vuelto dado el mundo tan despiadado en el que vivían, todo aquello se esfumó de golpe. Lo supo desde que la primera lágrima aterrizó en su mejilla. No podía pedirle que volviera a la Terminal. No podía obligarla a pasar por lo que estaba pasando ahora una y otra vez.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se agachó a su lado y la sujetó con fuerza. Fue un apretón de hombros, sin llegar a ser un abrazo, pero suficiente para que la chica le echase los brazos en las espalda y comenzara a sollozar incontrolablemente.

Daryl la acercó un poco más a él y le acarició el pelo, tranquilizándola.

. . .

Los primeros rayos del alba surgían entre las copas de los árboles. Daryl se acercó, botella de agua y trapo en mano, hasta el sheriff, que estaba justo donde Ellie había estado hacía unas horas. La chica estaba sentada en un lado de la carretera junto a Carl y Michonne; no había pronunciado palabra desde la noche.

El pequeño de los Dixon echó un poco de agua en el trapo y se lo tendió a Rick. Este negó con la cabeza.

—No debemos malgastar el agua — dijo.

—Aunque tú no te veas, él te ve — respondió él. Lo cierto es que su cara cubierta de sangre, sumado a su barba descuidada y a su larga melena, le proferían el aspecto de un psicópata peligroso más que el de un hombre que sólo trataba de proteger a los suyos. Dudó un instante antes de aceptar el trapo y limpiarse la cara lo mejor posible, dejando sendos rastros de coágulos a los lados —. No sabía que eran así.

— ¿Cómo acabaste con ellos? — le preguntó Rick.

—Estaba con Beth — apretó ligeramente los puños —, escapamos juntos. Estuve con ella un tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza, tratando de buscar algo de aire en el paisaje que había frente a él, pero sólo se encontró más árboles asfixiantes. Bajó la mirada, hundido.

— ¿Ha muerto?

Era una pregunta delicada. El tono con el que la había pronunciado así lo sugería.

—No. Se la llevaron — respondió, endureciendo la voz. Rick abrió los ojos ligeramente, pero no hizo ningún comentario —. Y después, ellos me encontraron. Sabía que eran malos, pero… tenían leyes. Eran simples, y estúpidas… pero era algo. Me bastaba.

Fue tan sincero que le costó decirlo. La vergüenza y la culpa le consumían.

—Y estabas solo — dijo Rick.

—Estaban buscando a un tío. Dijeron que le habían visto… yo pensaba largarme en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Y la encontré a Ellie. Llevábamos tres días escondiéndonos de estos tipos y de los que la perseguían a ella. Esta noche, al ver la fogata, creí que podrían ser ellos… y entonces vi que erais vosotros. Cuando tú me viste. Yo… no sabía…lo que podían hacer — murmuró. Ni tan siquiera era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Tal vez, si no se hubiera largado de allí. Tal vez hubiera podido convencerles. Tal vez podría haber hecho algo para impedir todo aquello. Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez…

—No es culpa tuya — le dijo Rick. Y le hizo cambiar de opinión tan poco como lo hubiera hecho uno de esos tipos —. Eh. No es culpa tuya.

Daryl se giró para enfrentar su mirada. El brillo de locura había desaparecido. Allí estaba el Rick de siempre: la lealtad, la amistad, el compañerismo… todo por lo que le respetaba, había vuelto a él.

—Vuelves a estar con nosotros ahora… y eso es todo.

Y eso era todo. No había rencores, ni reproches, ni miradas de odio. No había decepción alguna. No era culpa suya. Eso era todo. Ese era el Rick que él conocía.

—Eres mi hermano.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No recordaba que el ex policía le hubiera dicho eso a otra persona que no fuera Shane. Le miró. Estaba emocionado, pero la fatiga de las últimas horas, sumado al mal sabor de boca que sentía le impedían articular palabra.

—Eso que hiciste anoche… — logró arrancar las palabras —, cualquiera lo habría hecho.

Trataba de reconfortarle, como él acababa de hacer con él, de que no se sintiera inhumano o un monstruo por sus actos. No lo era.

—No, eso no — respondió Rick.

Daryl se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar algo adecuado que decir. Algo que valiera la pena.

—Algo pasó. No eras tú.

—Daryl, tú viste lo que le hice a Tyreese. Eso no es todo, pero ése era _yo_ — parecía cobrar fuerza mientras hablaba —. Por eso estoy aquí, y también Carl. Sólo quiero protegerle. Es lo único que importa.

Parecía tan decidido, tan confiado… no se sentía culpable. Quizás unos meses atrás, tras la muerte de Lori, hubiera llegado a pensar que no saldría de esa mala racha, pero aquello estaba en el pasado. Tenía que afrontar la realidad. Ser capaz de ver su reflejo, porque tenía algo a lo que aferrarse para, de algún modo, justificar sus actos. Pero Carl no era una excusa. Carl era su prioridad.

. . .

— ¿Cómo están? — le preguntó Daryl a Michonne. La mujer tardó unos segundos en responder, asegurándose de que los chicos estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

—Carl está ileso, pero me preocupa. Tuvo que ver como su padre le arrancaba la garganta a un tipo…

—Trataba de protegerle — le defendió Rick.

—Lo sé — respondió ella calmadamente —, pero eso no quita que sea una imagen difícil de borrar para la mente de un niño. Y ella… tampoco parece que la hayan herido, aunque no ha dicho ni una palabra todavía. Es como si estuviera ida.

—Nunca ha matado a nadie, y tiene la edad de Carl.

—Estará traumatizada.

—Ya lo estaba — Michonne giró la cabeza y le miró, confusa —. Cuando la encontré, acababa de escapar de la Terminal. No es… no es lo que dicen ser. No hay santuario, ni comunidad, ni salvación. Mataron a su hermano y la tenían secuestrada. Quién sabe lo que tuvo que ver, sólo me ha contado la mitad. Y esa gente… esos… tipos de la Terminal, son los mismos que secuestraron a Beth.

— ¿Qué dice Rick de todo esto?

—Aún no lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué no? — quiso saber. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—Quería volver a por Beth, pero Ellie se negaba. Planeaba entrar de noche y llevármela antes de que pudieran notarlo. Creí… que podría convencerla para que me ayudara — se sintió incómodo al confesarlo —. Ella conoce el sitio, dormía con Beth, podría decirme dónde las tenían encerradas y sacarla de allí.

Michonne no respondió inmediatamente. En su lugar, cogió la katana y se la colgó del hombro, al tiempo que buscaba su mochila.

—Nosotros intentábamos llegar allí — murmuró al fin.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que contárselo, Daryl.

—Eso también lo sé.

— ¿Contar el qué a quién? — oyó la voz de Rick a su espalda. Llevaba la mochila colgada y el arma en la mano, listo para salir —. Deberíamos movernos ya si queremos avanzar un par de kilómetros antes de que sea mediodía. Tengo la impresión de que hoy va a hacer calor.

—Lo dudo — bufó Michonne, al tiempo que su aliento se escapaba en forma de vaho.

—Mira al cielo, está despejado. Puede que haya humedad, pero dentro de unas horas, el sol estará pegando con tanta fuerza que caminar será un calvario. Cuando quede poco para llegar, deberíamos internarnos en el bosque, para poder verles antes que ellos a nosotros.

—Rick… — murmuró Michonne. Le lanzó una mirada a Daryl, instándole a que hablara. El sheriff miró a la mujer, luego al cazador, y finalmente a la mujer de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Rick, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber — le dijo el pequeño de los Dixon.

Rick parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el tono de su amigo.

. . .

—Así que, en resumen, me estás diciendo que todo este camino hasta la Terminal ha sido una pérdida de tiempo — concluyó Rick.

—No ha sido una pérdida de tiempo — le contradijo Daryl —. Ahora sabemos lo que hay ahí. Si no hubiera encontrado a Ellie, ahora mismo estaríamos todos yendo directos al matadero.

—Muy bien — suspiró el sheriff —. Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

Daryl abrió los ojos, sorprendido de la estupidez de su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? — saltó —. Ir a buscar a Beth, está claro.

—Daryl… — comenzó Michonne.

—No, no, Ellie me dijo que estaba allí, que estaba viva.

—Estaba viva hace una semana, Daryl.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — al cazador no le gustó su tono.

—Digo que, si la Terminal es tan peligrosa como asegura esa chica, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir allí en busca de alguien sin saber si sigue viva o no.

—Está viva — gruñó Daryl. El ambiente se había vuelto extrañamente tenso de repente. Daryl no quería enfrentarse a Rick, pero tampoco quería oír ni hablar de eso. Beth estaba viva. Tenía que estar viva.

—Está bien, calmémonos — saltó Michonne, conciliadora —. Escucha, Daryl, nadie dice que esté muerta. Por lo que dices, si no se ha vuelto contra ellos, no tiene por qué haberle ocurrido nada. Pero tampoco tenemos la certeza de que esto sea así. Y además, tendríamos que saber dónde está antes de ir a por ella…

—…y no tenemos ni idea de dónde podría estar — terminó Rick.

El pequeño de los Dixon no contestó. Lo cierto es que tenían razón: no estaban seguros de si realmente podía estar viva, y de estarlo, tampoco había una forma de saberlo sin arriesgar sus vidas. Y ya no eran un grupo entero de adultos preparados y lo suficientemente entrenados en el uso de armas: eran tres adultos, uno de ellos malherido, y dos niños.

Pero, ¿cuál era la alternativa? ¿Dejar a Beth allí sola? Puede que hubiera muerto (sintió algo parecido a un puñetazo en el pecho al pensar aquello) pero era igual de probable que siguiera viva. Tan sólo de imaginar que podrían pasar de largo, teniéndola tan cerca, y dejar que le hicieran lo que le habían hecho a Ellie le enfurecía. Aún podía ver los hematomas adornando su cuerpo, en una tonalidad más amarillenta que hacía un par de días. La marca de los dedos en su cuello seguía tan inalterable como cuando la había encontrado. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho Ellie para ganarse esa paliza. Ella decía haber escapado sin grandes problemas y estar calladita, pero entonces, ¿qué le había ocurrido?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio cómo ambos niños se levantaban y se acercaban al corrillo que formaban los tres.

—Tenemos que ir a salvar a Beth — dijo directamente el hijo del sheriff.

—Carl — le interrumpió su padre.

—No, escucha — continuó él —, sé que es jugárnosla a todo o nada, pero el mundo ha cambiado mucho, papá. Ahora todo lo que hacemos es a todo o nada. Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que esté viva y esté a salvo, con cada día que pase esa posibilidad disminuye. Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Si vamos de noche no tienen por qué darse cuenta de que estamos allí.

—No es tan sencillo, Carl — dijo Michonne.

—Claro que lo es.

—No, no lo es. Mi deber es protegerte ante todo.

—Tú eras el líder. Tu deber era protegernos a todos nosotros. ¿Acaso Beth no era parte del grupo, no era parte de nuestra familia?

—No he dicho eso.

—Y siempre cuidaba de Judith. ¿Eso no cuenta? — le recriminó Carl. Rick apartó la vista, en un gesto que Daryl interpretó como… ¿vergüenza? —. No digo que recorramos el país para comprobar si está viva, estoy diciendo que hagamos los pocos kilómetros que nos separan y lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos. Y si ella no…

Se le quebró ligeramente la voz, al tiempo que escondía la cara bajo la visera del sombrero de Rick. Respiró ligeramente y volvió a mirar a los ojos a su padre.

—Si estuviera muerta — la palabra resonó como una losa —, al menos sabríamos a qué clase de gente nos enfrentamos. Saldríamos de allí y seguiríamos nuestro camino. Creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, ninguno atreviéndose a mirar directamente al chico.

— ¿Puedo… puedo decir algo? — murmuró Ellie tímidamente. A Daryl le sorprendió: Ellie era, de lejos, la chica menos tímida que se había cruzado en su vida. Demonios, si le hablaba como le daba la gana.

Rick asintió amablemente.

—De no haber sido por ella, yo… digamos que sería uno de los cadáveres que queman tras sus propias casas. Me ayudó a sobrevivir y a adaptarme. Y lo más importante, me dio _esperanza_. Quería morir. Era mejor que estar allí. Pero ella me convenció para seguir adelante. Por eso creo que… deberíamos ir.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos y retrocedió un paso. Carl le apretó suavemente el hombro, y ella le sonrió con dulzura, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Ellie sabe dónde está Beth — Daryl pensó que era el momento de decir algo —. Si está dispuesta a ir, podríamos encontrarla sin formar alboroto.

Rick le miró unos instantes, de una forma que no fue capaz de interpretar.

—Yo no soy tu padre. Si estás dispuesta… — Ellie asintió —, entonces yo no puedo impedírtelo.

Volvió a mirar al cazador, y esta vez bufó y sonrió ligeramente.

—Qué curioso… — le oyó murmurar, tan bajo que dudaba que alguien más lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué era curioso? —. Pero sigue sin gustarme la idea de que tú vayas, Carl.

—A mí tampoco puedes impedirme que vaya.

—Sí que puedo.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer, esperar en la puerta hasta que terminéis? — resopló, exasperado —. Yo voy con vosotros.

Parecía tan decidido que incluso a Daryl le sorprendió. Definitivamente, Carl ya no era un niño. Había vivido (y sufrido) demasiadas cosas como para amedrentarse. Pero Ellie…

Miró a la chica, que había vuelto a su silencio, mordisquearse la uña del pulgar distraídamente. Daba la impresión de estar absorta relajadamente en sus pensamientos, pero Daryl sabía que, en realidad, era una forma de disimular su tensión. Eran sus hombros tan contraídos lo que la delataba. Estaba hundida en sí misma.

. . .

Habiendo discutido todo lo discutible, se pusieron en marcha. Era cerca de mediodía cuando llegaron a una de las últimas señales de la Terminal. El mapa indicaba que sólo dos kilómetros les separaban de la "Comunidad".

Daryl aprovechó uno de los momentos en los que Michonne, Rick y Carl iban enfrascados en alguna conversación anodina para hablar con Ellie. Ante todo, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero dudaba que lo estuviera. Su palidez casi enfermiza y la forma obsesiva en la que sujetaba el cuchillo conforme llegaban a su destino hacían su certeza más fuerte.

—Ellie — la llamó. Ella se giró lentamente, como si la hubiera sacado de sus propias ensoñaciones.

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Estás bien? — ella asintió —. No lo parece.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. A Daryl le enfurecía su abuso indiscriminado de los monosílabos. Si bien era cierto que él mismo era un hombre de pocas palabras, sabía perfectamente que Ellie no lo era. Ella era un loro incapaz de ser silenciado e infatigable.

—Tú también mientes fatal, ¿lo sabías?

—No.

—Sí.

No contestó.

—Joder, me preocupa que estés mal, eso es todo.

—No es necesario — murmuró, mientras manoseaba la empuñadura del cuchillo.

—Nunca habías matado a nadie antes, ¿verdad?

Ellie le miró fugazmente. Pareció molesta en el instante en el que pronunció la palabra "matar".

—Cabronazo.

— ¿Qué? — no se lo creía. ¿Pero por qué iba contra él?

—Cabronazo — repitió, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y continuaba andando. Daryl ya no entendía nada. Si en algún momento de su vida creía haber entendido a las mujeres, o al género femenino en general, se equivocaba estrepitosamente.

Rindiéndose, se limitó a estar unos pasos tras ella, observándola. Parecía tan tranquila como siempre, pero esta vez había recordado no cruzarse de brazos y llevar el cuchillo en la mano. Al menos eso lo había conseguido. Suspiró, pero se recompuso. Tenía que estar concentrado. Iba a ser una noche intensa.

_Voy a por ti, Beth._

. . .

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4. No me gusta tener que cambiar algo que ya ha pasado en el capítulo original de la serie, como he tenido que hacer en la conversación de Rick y Daryl (me he odiado tanto…) pero era necesario para la historia. Ellie, por su parte, tiene que cargar con sus propios fantasmas, y ahora que el equipo Rick-Daryl vuelve a las andadas… ¿qué pasará?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si te ha gustado, deja un review y compártelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo agarrotado a causa de la tensión. Llevaban cerca de una hora agazapados tras las verjas de la Terminal, observando a sus habitantes dar vueltas una y otra vez en su ronda nocturna. Podía ver los rasgos bien definidos de uno de ellos cuando su rostro se giró hacia uno de los pequeños focos de luz que había allí colocados. Sintió que algo dentro de él se revolvía cuando aquél maldito foco iluminó una cicatriz que le cruzaba medio rostro sin piedad. Era como si le hubieran cosido torpemente un enorme tajo, sin ningún tipo de conocimiento médico.

Se giró para encarar a Rick, que, a juzgar por su expresión, acababa de ver lo mismo que él. Le hizo una señal con la mano antes de esconderse tras uno de los matorrales, que parecían ser uno de los puntos ciegos de los guardias. Se encaramó a aquella valla y empezó a escalar lo más silenciosamente posible, ignorando el dolor que le producía moverse tras tanto rato en la misma posición. Un cosquilleo, fruto del entumecimiento de las extremidades, le recorría de arriba abajo. Quiso lanzar de una patada al suelo a Ellie cuando ésta, tratando de seguirle, soltó una exclamación de dolor. Bajó de golpe hasta quedar oculto tras las ramas cuando uno de los guardias giró la cabeza en su dirección. Esperó un par de segundos y volvió a subir, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de lo más significativa a la muchacha.

—Lo siento — murmuró ella. Alzó la pierna y pasó. Cayó con un ruido sordo, antes de rodar por el suelo hasta llegar a otro matorral. Daryl no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se las habría apañado Ellie para escapar de allí, malherida y desorientada. Su torpeza casi natural la acompañaban en todo momento, como una sirena que desvelaba su posición constantemente. Apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. No era su culpa. Nadie le había enseñado a ser silenciosa.

Tan pronto como el tío de la cicatriz se dio la vuelta, echaron a correr, lo más rápido que pudieron. Se abalanzó sobre él, y sin darle oportunidad para advertir a los otros, le atravesó la nuca con el cuchillo. Retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar que aquella mole le aplastara, y le arrastró lo suficientemente lejos como para que su compañero no le viera nada más girarse. Tenían poco tiempo antes de que dieran la voz de alarma.

Se reunió con el resto de su grupo en la parte trasera de la nave industrial que tenía el nombre de "Terminus". En aquella zona no había ni una sola fuente de luz. Estaban totalmente a oscuras, lo que suponía un arma de doble filo. Nadie les veía, pero ellos tampoco podían ver a nadie. Y si ya sabían que estaban ahí…

Notó una manita envolviendo su muñeca, tirando suavemente de él hacia algún lugar que desconocía. Se dejó guiar por Ellie, que, aunque torpe, parecía saber a dónde iban. Oyó los pasos de los demás siguiéndoles. No tardaron en topar con lo que era una puerta metálica que llevaba al interior de la nave. Escuchó el traqueteo de la puerta al golpear la pared, y temió que alguien pudiera oírles, pero un segundo más tarde, ya estaban dentro.

La estancia estaba iluminada con alógenos, fríos y asépticos, que sin embargo iluminaban decentemente la estancia.

— ¿Cómo tienen electricidad? — susurró Carl.

—Tienen algo así como un depósito — explicó Ellie —. Al parecer, este lugar lo tenía desde antes de que ellos llegaran. Pero ya no les quedará mucho. Intentan usarlo poco y aún así, se gasta rápido.

Avanzaron por un pasillo largo que conducía hasta otra puerta metálica. La chica hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano, dio un par de pasos y pegó la oreja, tratando de escuchar. Daryl dejó de respirar durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente, Ellie dijo:

—Despejado.

Le pareció que todo iba a cámara lenta. La mano de ella alzándose, alcanzando el tirador, apretando hacia abajo, la puerta al moverse, las tenues luces que iluminaban la estancia…

Rojo fue lo primero que vio. Deslizándose por el suelo como una culebra hasta que tocó la punta de sus botas. Alzó la vista, antes de encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de una chica a pocos metros. Era suya la sangre. Los numerosos cortes que conformaban su figura lo corroboraban. Se le heló la sangre al ver el pelo rubio caer por su espalda, al tiempo que sentía que sus manos le temblaban…

El silencio se apoderó de ellos. No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Rick se adelantó unos pasos hacia el cadáver. Se agachó, lo justo como para verle la cara. Creyó que podría desinflarse cuando vio la expresión del policía.

—No es ella — murmuró con voz ronca —. Es otra chica, Daryl.

Dios, había creído… pero no, no era posible. Un pequeño tatuaje en forma de mariposa decoraba su brazo. Era pequeño, pero si Beth lo hubiera tenido, Daryl lo habría visto mucho tiempo atrás. No, aquella chica no era ella… pero entonces, ¿quién era?

—Misha — exhaló Ellie abruptamente. La vio trastabillar unos segundos antes de caerse de culo al suelo, manchándose la ropa de su sangre. Ahora la que temblaba era ella —. Dios mío.

Comenzó a hiperventilar. Michonne se agachó a su lado, tratando de calmarla, pero ella no atendía a razones. Se limitaba a inspirar y exhalar bruscamente, sin apartar la mirada de la chica muerta que yacía en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es este sitio? — susurró Carl. Daryl levantó la vista y se encontró con unas inscripciones en las paredes. "Nunca más. Nunca confiar. Nosotros primero, siempre", rezaban. Resultaba igual de tétrico que la cantidad de velas que había, encendidas por doquier, colocadas en candelabros elaborados y delicadamente ornamentados, al igual que puestas de cualquier manera en alguna estantería vieja. Todo aportaba un ambiente lúgubre y siniestro, que, sumado al cuerpo de la chica, le confería el aspecto de una sala de rituales de alguna secta satánica.

—No lo sé — respondió el sheriff —. Pero sea lo que sea, tenemos que sacar a Beth de aquí pronto.

—Ellie — dijo Daryl, volviéndose hacia la chica —. ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Dónde os tenían encerradas?

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Tenía los ojos como platos, observando la macabra escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Estaba aterrorizada. Comenzó a negar.

—No puedo volver aquí, Daryl — susurró —. Lo siento mucho. De verdad que no puedo. No puedo acabar como Misha. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…

Sus sollozos se hacían más y más fuertes conforme su respiración se agitaba. Daryl quería reconfortarla y convencerla de que todo iría bien mientras mantuviera la calma, pero otra parte quería sacudirla para sacarle dónde estaba Beth. No tenían mucho tiempo, y si su ataque de pánico se alargaba, se encontrarían rodeados por una docena de armas apuntando directamente a sus cabezas. No tardarían en pasar a formar parte del arroyo sanguinolento que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

—Ellie, cariño, escucha — Michonne trató de ser dulce —, sé que estás asustada, todos lo estamos, pero tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Dónde dormíais?

Ellie pareció volver poco a poco en sí. Su respiración fue acompasándose lentamente, al tiempo que miraba a la mujer. El temblor permaneció, pero al menos era capaz de hablar entrecortadamente:

—La puerta del final… hay… otro pasillo… — consiguió musitar, antes de volver a soltar un leve sollozo. Michonne la abrazó un poco más fuerte y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa — gruñó Daryl.

—Espera un momento — le increpó la mujer.

—_No tenemos_ un momento.

—Está aterrorizada, Daryl — replicó Michonne con dureza. El cazador se calmó, lo suficiente para resoplar y pasarse la mano por el pelo nerviosamente. Si alguien les había visto ya…

—De acuerdo, Daryl y yo vamos a comprobar que todo está despejado por ahí. Si hay problemas, sácales de aquí — le indicó Rick a la mujer. Michonne asintió, y los dos hombres se dirigieron lentamente hacia el final de la estancia. Rick alargó la mano hasta el tirador y muy despacio, comenzó a bajarlo, hasta que sonó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió suavemente.

Daryl le dirigió una última mirada a Ellie, que le observaba desde la distancia. Un mudo asentimiento de la chica fue suficiente para insuflarle valor. Iba a ver a Beth. Iba a verla.

Casi no podía creerlo.

El amplio pasillo se expandía ante ellos, totalmente a oscuras. No había ventanas, ni siquiera conductos de ventilación, nada. El ambiente tan cerrado le hizo retroceder un instante. Parecía que no se había abierto en años.

Rick sacó una pequeña linterna y la golpeó un par de veces, hasta que la luz dejó de parpadear y se volvió un débil foco que iluminaba muy débilmente el corredor.

— ¿Ves la puerta? — murmuró Rick. Daryl asintió. Era distinta a las que habían pasado antes de llegar hasta allí. Tenía dos puertas, y parecía pesar mucho más que las otras. Los dos tiradores estaban envueltos en una gruesa cadena que desembocaba en un candado. Incluso desde allí, se oían los sollozos.

Daryl creía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de un momento a otro. A menos de diez metros de distancia, Beth estaba allí. Una parte de él deseaba echar a correr y derribar la puerta, pero la otra, la racional, la de cazador, le decía que tenía que ser cauto. Se recordó que sólo eran diez metros, y por tanto, debía realizarlos con gran precisión. Si la cagaba, acabaría muerto, y ella jamás saldría de allí con vida.

_Voy a por ti._

Un paso. Dos, tres, cuatro… le sorprendió encontrarse tan cerca de la puerta tan de repente. Por absurdo que pareciera, había tenido la sensación de que, contra más avanzara, más se alargaría aquél pasillo. Era un temor ridículo, pero no podía creerse que encontrarla fuera tan sencillo. A él no le pasaban cosas buenas.

Pero aquello era real.

—Hay que forzar la cerradura.

El sheriff asintió, antes de inclinarse sobre su bolsa, mientras Daryl le iluminaba con la linterna. De pronto, una ganzúa salió de la bolsa.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—El hombre que maté en aquella casa la llevaba encima — explicó. Daryl supuso que se refería al tal Lou. No llegó a conocerle. Ya estaba muerto cuando se encontró al grupo, pero no creía que fuera mucho mejor que sus compañeros., de modo que sólo asintió y le observó trabajar.

A pesar de la situación, a pesar de que la tensión le atenazaba, no pudo evitar pensar que era gracioso el modo en el que su amigo trataba de forzar el candado. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, cosa lógica, por otra parte, si tenía en cuenta que antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, él había sido policía. Aún podía recordar su uniforme de sheriff, el cual jamás se quitaba al principio. Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de aquello. El Rick Grimes que él había conocido en el campamento en mitad del bosque hacía casi un año era totalmente distinto al Rick Grimes que ahora forcejeaba con un candado.

—Déjame intentarlo — le apartó ligeramente él —. Creo que tengo más experiencia en esto que tú, madero.

Rick sonrió levemente antes de apartarse. Él tampoco podía olvidar al Daryl Dixon que había conocido entonces, el mismo que le había lanzado ardillas a la cabeza y había tratado de abrirle en canal, el pueblerino imbécil que era.

El mundo les había cambiado irrevocablemente a ambos, para bien o para mal.

Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír cuando oyó un clic, y al segundo siguiente notó el pequeño candado en su mano, abierto, dejándoles el paso a la habitación. Quitó las cadenas lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo y las dejó a un lado.

—Ábrela — le instó Rick. Pero no podía. Tenía el tirador fuertemente asido con la mano derecha, en una patética forma de disimular que estaba temblando de expectación y nervios. El solo pensamiento de que, al empujar aquella puerta, volvería a verla le provocaba estremecimientos.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, tratando de infundirse ánimos.

_Tú serás el último hombre vivo._

Miró una última vez a su amigo antes de empujar la puerta y pasar de golpe.

Vio un montón de figuras correteando de pronto, alejándose de ellos. Miraba a su alrededor y sólo veía miedo. No, miedo no: _terror_. Aquellas chicas ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos, ni a él ni a Rick. Se limitaban a esconderse tras los finos colchones, sollozando.

—No, no, por favor…

—Yo no, yo no…

Daryl iba de un lado a otro, iluminando (no muy delicadamente) a cada una de ellas, buscando a Beth entre ellas. Vio varios ojos azules brillar al contacto con la luz, pero ninguno con forma de ojos de gacela. Vio varias cabelleras rubias, pero ninguna como la de ella. Cuanto más miraba y remiraba, más crecía la angustia en su interior. La imagen de la chica muerta no paraba de acosarle. ¿Y si Beth…?

El policía entrecerró la puerta, mientras iluminaba a su alrededor. Había unas doce o catorce chicas allí metidas, temblando. Y no era de extrañar. En aquél cuarto se colaba la humedad, calando hasta los huesos. No podía imaginarse pasar horas allí encerrado, a oscuras, sin más abrigo que los calzoncillos.

— ¿Habéis visto a alguna chica que se llame Beth? ¿Rubia, ojos azules?

Pero en aquellos rostros no se leía más que el pánico. Vio tragar en grueso a varias cuando la luz llegó hasta ellas. Una empezó a llorar más fuertemente cuando Rick se le acercó.

—No voy a hacerte daño — le dijo con suavidad —, pero tú puedes saber quién es. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Por favor, no, no me haga nada… — decía ella.

— No lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Dieciséis. Por favor, quiero irme a casa… por favor… —gimió ella, al tiempo que enterraba la cara en las rodillas.

—Sólo dime si conoces a esa chica, a Beth.

La niña le miró unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Si alguna sabe quién es, y dónde puede estar — dijo, en voz más alta —, éste sería un buen momento para hablar.

Y se hizo el silencio. Ni un sollozo se podía oír ya, como si el miedo les imposibilitase hablar. Sólo el temblor, sólo el chasquido de los dientes al tiritar, sólo las respiraciones. No iban a hablar. Ninguna de ellas.

Rick suspiró.

—Daryl… — dijo, al tiempo que se giraba hacia él —. Creo que…

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo oír antes de que su mundo se volviese negro.

. . .

En el instante en el que la nebulosa de inconsciencia en la que se hallaba se disipó, dos cosas se le vinieron a la mente: la primera fue su ballesta, o más bien, la ausencia de ella; la segunda, era, sin duda, la terrible jaqueca que le aquejaba. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Casi podía notarla palpitando. Entreabrió los ojos con gran dificultad, pero no notó gran diferencia. Entonces sintió una mano en su cabeza.

Se enderezó tan bruscamente que se mareó. Extendió los brazos en busca de un punto de apoyo para evitar que su cabeza diera de bruces con el suelo de nuevo, pero en su lugar, se encontró con un cuerpo humano. Un cuerpo caliente que respiraba y… parecía decirle algo.

Daryl intentó enfocar la vista. Unos débiles rayos de luna se proyectaban por las aberturas de aquél lugar, permitiéndole vislumbrar a duras penas el rostro de su interlocutora.

—Maggie — susurró débilmente. Intentó volver a ponerse en pie, pero sentía que su cuerpo era un pesado saco de patatas.

—Shh — dijo ella, mientras le ayudaba a volver a sentarse —, eso es, con cuidado. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Esa gente… — comenzó. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta —. ¿Y Beth? ¿Dónde está?

Maggie frunció los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea, en un gesto que Daryl interpretó como un intento de no llorar. A juzgar por cómo giró la cara de pronto, evitando que la mirara, no había sido capaz de parar algunas lágrimas.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo — murmuró ella con voz ronca.

Daryl giró la cabeza y vio a Rick, Carl, Michonne y Ellie tumbados en el suelo, aparentemente inconscientes. Rick tenía un corte muy feo en la mejilla, y sintió que algo se le revolvía por dentro al ver el ojo amoratado de Ellie.

—Bob temía que pudieras tener una conmoción. Dijo que alguien tendría que vigilarte hasta que despertaras, si es que lo hacías. Eres el primero en volver en sí — le explicó ella —. No sé cuánto tardarán en recuperar la consciencia.

— Maggie… — logró decir —, ¿qué… qué coño ha ocurrido?

La mayor de las hermanas Greene tardó un instante en responder. De pronto, parecía mucho más adulta.

—Yo escapé de la prisión con Sasha y Bob. Casi inmediatamente empecé a buscar a Glenn. Pareció una eternidad hasta que le encontré — sonrió débilmente —. Fue lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. Él iba con más gente, buenas personas, Daryl. Decidimos dirigirnos a la Terminal, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta de que no era lo que prometían. Nos quitaron las armas y nos metieron en este vagón. Llevábamos pocos días aquí, y hace unas horas aparecisteis vosotros.

Daryl trató de asimilar aquella ingente cantidad de información. Se sentía como en algunas de esas noches de antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, cuando Merle le convencía para que tomara alguna de aquellas pastillas que él tanto adoraba. Era casi la misma sensación de mal cuerpo y… estar flotando.

—Beth está aquí — murmuró.

— ¿Qué? — el estupor en su voz concordaba a la perfección con la expresión en su cara.

—Ellie, esa chica de allí… — alzó el brazo en dirección a la muchacha —, ella ha estado aquí antes. Conocía a Beth. Ella está aquí.

Volvió a mirar a Ellie. A parte del ojo morado, no veía ningún otro moratón nuevo en ya de por sí dañado cuerpo. Eso no evitó, por supuesto, que se sintiera como una gran mierda.

Le había prometido que la mantendría a salvo. Le había dicho que no volvería a ese sitio. Pero allí estaban, atrapados en un vagón en una comunidad de chalados repobladores de la especie humana. Apartó la vista, avergonzado.

—Yo escapé con Beth. Una noche una horda de caminantes atacó el lugar donde dormíamos. Ella tenía el tobillo herido y le dije que me esperara en la carretera hasta que pudiera librarme de los que nos seguían y distraerles. Pero cuando salí ya no estaba allí. Se le había llevado… un coche negro, con una cruz pintada. Intenté seguirlo. Lo intenté.

Daryl levantó la cabeza y miró a Maggie. Las lágrimas ya no inundaban sus ojos, pero parecía conmocionada.

— ¿Pero está viva?

Asintió.

—Está viva.

. . .

Daryl estaba apoyado en un costado del vagón, en la parte donde más luz había debido a las antorchas que había colocadas. A través de las rendijas era capaz de distinguir el exterior: dos guardias habían sustituido a los anteriores. Al parecer habían limpiado la sangre y se habían encargado del tío que él había matado. Todo parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había despertado junto a Maggie, y no le sorprendió comprobar que el resto del grupo se había quedado K.O. Había algunas caras nuevas, gente desconocida, pero eran amigos de Glenn y Maggie, y si ellos confiaban en esas personas, él también. Además, ya tenían suficientes enemigos fuera como para crear nuevos dentro sin ningún motivo.

Rick, Michonne, Ellie y Carl habían despertado poco después que él, pero sólo los adultos fueron capaces de mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día con el resto. Tan pronto como Ellie trató de abrir la boca, se alejó a toda prisa hasta el rincón más alejado del vagón y comenzó a tener arcadas, pero sólo pudo sacar unas pocas babas antes de caerse al suelo, temblando. Michonne la sujetó y la llevó de vuelta a su regazo, donde le acarició el pelo hasta que volvió a dormirse. Incluso entonces, las manos aún seguían temblando levemente. Carl trató de aguantar más, pero estaba agotado. Y a decir verdad, los demás estaban exhaustos. El resto había tratado de convencerle de que tratara de descansar mientras alguien le relevaba en la guardia, pero él se había negado: nunca se había escabullido de hacer sus tareas en la prisión, y un golpe en la cabeza no iba a detenerle. Bob ya le había dicho que todo el riesgo había pasado ya, así que no había problemas.

Vio a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, cuyo pelo largo y canoso estaba recogido en una trenza, acercarse a uno de los tipos y decirle algo. Daryl no necesitó oír lo que decía para entender que ella mandaba: la mirada de respeto del grandullón y la torpeza con la que se apresuró en marcharse a hacer lo que le ordenaba lo esclarecieron rápidamente.

No tardó en volver al cabo de pocos minutos, pero no iba solo. Tiraba con poca delicadeza del pelo de una de las chicas. La reconoció al instante: era la chica con la que Rick había tratado de hablar. Sollozaba con fuerza y se aferraba de las manazas del hombre tratando, en vano, de liberarse de su agarre.

El hombre le dijo algo antes de lanzarla a los pies de la mujer, que volvió a pronunciar palabras imposibles de entender para Daryl. Le lanzó una última mirada de lascivia mezclada con cierto desprecio antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su posición.

Vio cómo la mujer se agachaba con cuidado a su lado, tomando la cara entre sus manos con asombrosa suavidad y limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro. Sonrió con cuidado y le preguntó algo, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza. Siguió hablando, pero ella sólo negaba y negaba, una vez tras otra. De pronto, el rostro de la mujer se endureció. Se puso en pie y le pegó una patada en pleno estómago a la chica, que rodó por el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba, jadeando.

— ¡Tom! — exclamó con voz potente —. ¡Que se la lleven! Dos días sin comida ni agua, y luego veremos si habla o no.

—Sí, señora — le oyó responder desde la lejanía. Daryl vio cómo la chica se apoyaba en un lado, de cara a él. Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante.

—Ayúdame — vio cómo pronunciaban sus labios en silencio. Pero Daryl no podía. Ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Joder, ni siquiera había podido encontrar a Beth.

Dos chicas se acercaron a ella, tratando de levantarla, pero ella se resistía. Seguía mirándole, pegada al suelo como si le fuera la vida en ello, moviendo incesantemente los labios. "Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame…". Era la misma palabra una y otra vez. Le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué quería de él? Estaba encerrado en aquél puto vagón, era tan libre como ella. No podía hacer nada.

Uno de los tipos se dirigió hacia las chicas, y el foco de su linterna le dio justo en los ojos, cegándole unos instantes. Y cuando parpadeó para volver a mirarlas se quedó de piedra.

Porque la chica a la que llevaba meses buscando, la chica con la que había soñado cada maldita noche desde que se la llevaron, la misma que se colaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, invadiendo su mente con su melodiosa voz, estaba ahora arrodillada junto a la pobre desgraciada que rogaba por su ayuda, calmándola.

Estaba de espaldas a él, pero hubiera reconocido esa pequeña trenza en uno de los mechones de su coleta en cualquier sitio. La muchacha que seguía tirada en el suelo la miró y murmuró algo, antes de caer desplomada. Entonces Beth se giró.

Fue como volver a estar en aquel bosque hacía casi un año, cuando había caído del lomo de aquella maldita yegua. Fue exactamente la misma sensación de vértigo en el estómago al notar que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Sus ojos relampaguearon en la oscuridad, como si no creyesen lo que veían. No podían dejar de mirarse. Su boca estaba entreabierta, justo como la noche de la funeraria, cuando aquél "oh" escapó de entre sus labios. Estaba cambiada: sus rasgos ya no mostraban la inocencia que él recordaba, sino que exponían la dureza a la que había sido sometida. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían iguales. Gráciles, llenos de luz y vida. Llenos de _pureza._ Aquellos ojos de gacela que él había visto reflejados en cada estanque, río o lago que se hubieran cruzado por el camino. Y le estaban atravesando en aquellos momentos, como si trataran de abrirse camino a través de su piel. Daryl podría haber jurado que lo había conseguido.

El hombre le pegó un fuerte empujón en el hombro que la desestabilizó momentáneamente, rompiendo el contacto visual, antes de señalar a la chica y gruñir como buen neandertal que era. Beth asintió y, junto a la otra joven, pusieron en pie a aquella desgraciada. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que se marchaba. De que se alejaba… _otra vez._ Sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando Beth volvió la cabeza una última vez para mirarle rápidamente antes de pasarse uno de los brazos de la chica por el hombro, pero ya no vio la conmoción reflejada en ellos. Sólo una promesa.

_Voy a por ti._

. . .

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5! Es el capítulo al que más vueltas le he dado. Quería que su primer encuentro fuera frustrante de alguna forma, que no pudieran llegar a estar juntos. A partir de ahora digamos que empiezan las "curvas" de verdad…

¡Gracias por leer! Si te ha gustado, deja un review o compártelo. ¡Y gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario! Se agradece muy sinceramente, de verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl no se había unido a una sola de las conversaciones desde que había visto a Beth. Y no era por falta de ganas. Simplemente, no era capaz de articular palabra. Su imagen le perseguía en el instante en el que intentaba abrir la boca. Aún era capaz de visualizar a la perfección sus ojos, sus gráciles ojos mirándole con estupefacción y… ¿alegría? ¿Se alegraría de verle?

Por supuesto que sí, se reprendió a sí mismo, eres la única persona que habrá visto de su grupo anterior desde que estaba allí encerrado.

Lo que le sorprendía es que nadie más la hubiera visto. Maggie aseguraba llevar días allí con el resto, y sin embargo, nadie había dado cuenta de ella. Y él, a las pocas horas de haber llegado, la había encontrado. Parecía una broma cruel del destino: él la había perdido, y él volvía a hallarla. ¿Para arrebatársela de nuevo?, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Rick no parecía el mismo. Se había levantado, respirando con dificultad, como si cargara con el doble de años encima, y el brillo peligroso que sus ojos habían adquirido la noche que se habían encontrado y habían acabado con el grupo de Joe había vuelto. No con la potencia ni la agresividad de aquella ocasión, pero sí con el mismo sentimiento de lo más remotamente parecido a miedo que Daryl había experimentado en mucho tiempo. No exactamente miedo a Rick – le conocía demasiado bien, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos para temerle – pero sí miedo al hombre que parecía haber usurpado el lugar de Rick.

Y, extrañamente, le caía bien el nuevo Rick. De una forma algo retorcida, pero bien.

Había escuchado en silencio a Maggie explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido. El infierno que había tenido que pasar hasta que encontró a Glenn. La ayuda que tuvo éste por parte de Tara, que le salvó la vida en más de una ocasión, para hallar a una mujer que no conocía de nada y a la que no le debía nada. Cómo Sasha, Bob y Maggie habían estado dejando mensajes por los carteles de la Terminal indicándole que les siguieran. Y, cuando finalmente habían llegado allí, habían sido despojados de sus pertenencias y obligados a entrar en aquellos vagones a punta de pistola.

Se limpió el polvo de la ropa, ya andrajosa de por sí, y se acercó a una de las aberturas de los vagones. Sus ojos relampaguearon con la iluminación añadida del amanecer, que hacía su aparición justo ahora.

—Se sentirán muy estúpidos cuando se den cuenta — murmuró con voz ronca. El fortachón pelirrojo, que decía tener aquella misión tan importante que aún se negaba a revelar al resto de los que acababan de llegar, se adelantó.

— ¿Darse cuenta de qué?

Era casi como si Rick estuviera hablando solo. Tardó unos segundos en dirigir la vista hacia ese hombre, el tal Abraham, y responder.

—De que se han metido con la gente equivocada.

Fue la primera vez desde que había hablado con Maggie que intercambiaba miradas con otras personas del grupo. Los del grupo original, los poquísimos que quedaban del grupo de Atlanta y de la granja se temieron lo peor: todos recordaban su dura _etapa_ en la prisión tras la muerte de Lori.

Y ahora, un par de horas después, cuando el sol ya despuntaba en lo alto del cielo y la luz lo inundaba todo, cuando habían apagado los focos y la multitud inundaba aquél lugar, Daryl no podía parar de buscar a Beth entre las personas que caminaban por delante de ellos. Casi parecían estar pavoneándose de su libertad, mientras que ellos estaban allí, enjaulados como animales de circo. Algunos incluso les miraban y cuchicheaban entre risas. No tardó en darse cuenta de que eran habitantes voluntarios de la Terminal. No había vuelto a ver a una sola chica aterrorizada y sucia desde anoche, casi como si su existencia fuera únicamente nocturna.

Entonces fue cuando vio a uno de los hombres acercarse hasta el vagón.

—Uno de los idiotas viene hacia aquí — exclamó, para que todos pudieran oírle. El hombre se detuvo a pocos pasos del vagón.

—Recordad, id a por los ojos y a por la garganta — escupió Rick. Todos llevaban horas preparando armas improvisadas, a falta de otra cosa con la que defenderse. Ellie había conseguido dejar de vomitar el tiempo suficiente para que Michonne la tranquilizara y se convenciera de que iban a salir de allí con vida.

— ¡Haceos a un lado! — gritó el hombre desde la distancia —. ¡A los laterales, ahora!

El grupo entero se dispuso a rodear la entrada, colocados en posición de lucha. Daryl tragó en grueso y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar los pensamientos de Beth para concentrarse en la batalla que se le iba a presentar.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el techo estaba abierto, y un diminuto recipiente caía desde el cielo. Daryl abrió los ojos, horrorizado, cuando comprendió de lo que se trataba.

— ¡Moveos! — gritó Abraham, al tiempo que todos se apartaban como si se tratara de la peste. Daryl tuvo dos segundos para correr lo más rápidamente posible antes de que todo se cubriera de un espeso humo blanco, y tras eso, el negro pasó a dominar toda su mente.

La sensación de quemazón en la piel al ser arrastrado por el duro pavimento fue lo que le despertó. Apenas podía distinguir mucho, pero sentía como dos pares de brazos le movían con esfuerzo por aquél camino ardiente y áspero. Intentó resistirse, intentó hacer algo, pero estaba fuertemente atado y amordazado. La impotencia recorrió su cuerpo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Rick iba despertando de su letargo, siendo a su vez arrastrado por otros dos hombres.

Ya estaba totalmente despierto cuando le pusieron de rodillas. Se retorció todo lo que pudo, pero no fue capaz de moverse lo más mínimo. Mirando a su alrededor, todo lo que había era una especie de matadero. Una mesa, unos cuantos metros más adelante, tenía un cadáver humano colocado encima. Sintió que algo se le revolvía por dentro.

Bob, Rick, Glenn y él estaban dispuestos junto a otros cuatro hombres que no era capaz de identificar. Serían otros prisioneros, otras personas que aquella gente había capturado hacía a saber cuánto tiempo. Apretó con fuerza la mordaza que le impedía hablar cuando el primer chico cayó con el golpe de bate de uno de los hombres. La sangre lo cubrió todo, salpicando a los que estaban más cerca cuando le rajaron el cuello. Cayó desplomado, la sangre brotando hasta llegar a la tubería. Lo hacían bastante rápido. Por mucho que intentaran gritar o resistirse, no había forma de detener aquella espiral de violencia.

Y llegó a la altura de Glenn. Daryl sentía que le costaba respirar. La expectación, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la rabia… todo se le atragantaba de pronto.

Un hombre joven, alto, con el pelo castaño y corto apareció por la puerta, interrumpiendo justo cuando el bate se dirigía directo hacia la cabeza de Glenn. Casi pudo oír el resuello de alivio por parte de su compañero. Parecía ser el tipo que estaba a cargo de todo aquello. Iba apuntando a algo, señalándoles, pero no pudo descifrar muy bien sus palabras. La cabeza le zumbaba y era como si estuviera hablando desde el otro lado de un campo de fútbol. El dolor del golpe había vuelto en todo su esplendor.

Bob comenzó a balbucear, tratando de vocalizar con el trapo metido en la boca. El hombre suspiró y se lo quitó.

—Escúchame, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Podemos volver, podemos…

—No, no podemos — dijo, mientras hacía amago de recolocarle el trapo. Bob se lo impidió.

—Espera, espera, escucha. Conocemos a un hombre que tiene una cura. Sólo tenemos que llevarle a Washington. Es nuestra única oportunidad. ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto! — gritó, desesperado. El hombre le observó unos segundos.

—No — dijo solamente, antes de volver a ponerle la mordaza. Bob se retorció, impotente, con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y el miedo. El hombre se agachó junto a Rick, le quitó la mordaza y sonrió —. Así que tú eres el líder de todo esto. Rick, ¿eh? Yo soy Gareth.

Se giró un segundo para observar a Daryl, antes de devolver toda su atención al ex sheriff.

—Así que te cuelas en nuestro hogar, asesinas a mis hombres y aterrorizas a mi gente. No es que nos hayas dejado muchas opciones de ser… civilizados — comenzó —. Tu amiguito, el de la ballesta — miró a Daryl —, se cargó a uno de mis mejores hombres. Siempre decía que alguien vendría a acabar el trabajo que aquél machete no terminó. Supongo que tenía razón.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras repasaba la vista por el resto de la fila, como si sopesara sus palabras.

—Os encontramos en la habitación de nuestras amigas, preguntando por una chica. Una tal Beth, ¿verdad? Julie no quiso contarnos nada, pero nosotros os oímos. Me intriga por qué tanto esfuerzo en venir hasta aquí a buscarla. ¿Tan importante es esa chica?

Daryl cerró los ojos momentáneamente. La rabia le estaba poniendo la vista de color escarlata.

—Y hay otra cosa bastante curiosa… ibais con otra chica. Una de los nuestros. Desapareció hace poco, pero no pensaba que volveríamos a verla. Es preciosa, ¿verdad? ¿Te has fijado en lo guapas que son nuestras mujeres, Rick?

Daryl no se había sentido tan enfermo en su vida. Aquél tipo estaba realmente loco.

Gareth se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Resulta que uno de los míos os vio enterrar una bolsa en el bosque y luego colaros en nuestro santuario. Por si os pillábamos, ¿eh? Inteligente — chasqueó la lengua —. Era una bolsa bastante grande. ¿Qué había en ella?

Pero él no respondió.

—La encontraremos. Aunque ahora mismo es un poco peligroso salir ahí fuera. ¿Qué había? Tengo curiosidad.

En vista de que el policía seguía en silencio, Gareth apretó la mandíbula y, de un tirón, sacó un cuchillo y acercó a Bob hasta que la punta de la hoja estuvo a escasos centímetros de su ojo.

— ¿Vas a dejarme hacer esto? — masculló, toda amabilidad olvidada.

—Déjame salir de aquí. Te lo enseñaré — respondió Rick.

—Eso no va a pasar. Esto es bastante probable que sí — contestó Gareth, acercando aún más a Bob hasta el cuchillo.

—Hay armas. Una AK47. Magnum 44. Armas automáticas… un visor nocturno… — chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviera hablando tranquilamente con un amigo —, un arco de poleas y… un machete con el mango rojo. Eso es lo que usaré para matarte.

Gareth dejó escapar una risita ronca.

—Gracias — se puso en pie, dirigiéndose esta vez a sus verdugos —. Tenéis dos horas para acabar el trabajo. Voy a atender mis asuntos — una desagradable sonrisa recorrió su cara de nuevo —, ahora podemos ensuciarnos un poco las manos, pero necesitamos tener todo el recuento para cuando se ponga el sol.

—Sí, señor — contestó uno de los tipos.

La poca audición que Daryl había conseguido recuperar desapareció de golpe tan pronto como una explosión recorrió el lugar. Las vibraciones rebotaron por toda la estancia, desestabilizando a los que estaban en pie, apartando momentáneamente a aquellos asesinos de Glenn.

Daryl vio cómo Gareth se llevaba la mano al cinturón y sacaba un walkie talkie. Trataba de hablar con alguien. Pudo ver la frustración en su rostro. Señaló a los hombres y les dijo algo, marchándose de improvisto.

Aquellos tíos no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían. Sólo seguían órdenes. Estaba claro que sus neuronas se habían perdido en alguna parte del apocalipsis, si es que alguna vez habían tenido alguna.

Notó golpecitos en el costado. Cuando se giró, vio a Rick agitándose. Dirigió la vista hacia sus manos y comprobó que aún tenía un trozo de madera del vagón en la mano con el que trataba de cortar las cuerdas. No pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro de alegría. Aún había una oportunidad. Aún podían sobrevivir.

Rick se puso en pie lentamente y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta uno de los tipos, que parecía bastante perdido sin Gareth allí dando órdenes. Incluso con su nula audición, Daryl era capaz de oír un tiroteo bastante potente desde fuera. Se preguntó con qué clase de infierno se encontrarían cuando salieran por aquella puerta.

Si es que salían.

La sangre brotó con la misma facilidad con la que había salido de los cuatro hombres que ellos mismos habían asesinado cuando la madera le atravesó. El hombre convulsionó unos segundos antes de caer. Rick no tardó en encargarse del otro. Parecía mentira que aquellos fueran los mismos hombres que les habían capturado tan fácilmente.

Rick se encargó de liberar al resto. Daryl consiguió ponerse en pie, tambaleándose unos segundos por las vibraciones que aún sentía en el oído, y parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces para que todo dejara de dar vueltas de una vez.

—Ha sonado como una bomba.

—Suena como una puta guerra — gruñó Daryl. Se dirigieron hacia el exterior, pero en su lugar, llegaron a otra habitación. Si había pensado que la anterior era una locura, es que su ingenuidad seguía ligeramente intacta entonces. Aquél lugar parecía sacado de la Matanza de Texas.

Los cadáveres humanos estaban colgados como si se trataran de cerdos o de piezas de ganado. Consiguió que sus tripas se quedaran en su sitio por primera vez en las últimas horas.

— ¿Quién demonios es esta gente? — Glenn sonaba horrorizado.

—No son personas.

Bob se acercó a uno de los cadáveres, que parecía reciente, con la intención de destrozarle el cerebro, pero Rick le detuvo.

—No. Déjale convertirse. Si os cruzáis a cualquiera de ellos, matadles. No dudéis. Ellos no lo harán — sentenció, mientras cogía varios cuchillos de carnicero y se los pasaba al resto.

Atravesaron la estancia, tratando de obviar la desagradable escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, y se acercaron a la salida definitiva al exterior. Desde allí veían otro vagón. Podían oírse los gritos de ayuda, los tiros inundándolo todo. A saber a cuánta gente tenían allí atrapada esos monstruos.

—Si corremos, les pillaremos por sorpresa. Están distraídos — dijo Rick.

—Tenemos que dejar salir a esa gente — saltó Glenn —. Ésa es la clase de gente que seguimos siendo. _Tenemos_ que serlo — añadió, al ver la expresión de duda del ex sheriff, que exhaló profundamente antes de asentir.

Y sin más preámbulos, comenzaron a correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta aquél jodido vagón. Rick abrió la puerta de golpe, pero en lugar de gente asustada, lo que salió fue lo más parecido a un lunático que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Somos ellos, somos ellos! — gritaba. Se hicieron a un lado rápidamente en cuanto vieron que trataba de atacarles, pero parecía tan trastornado que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran ellos —. ¡Somos nosotros!

No se lo esperaron. Un grupo de tres caminantes lo atrapó por la espalda y lo lanzó de golpe al suelo, entre chillidos de dolor al ser despedazado vivo.

La muerte estaba allá donde miraran. Si no eran los tiros acabando con la vida de alguien, eran los caminantes encargándose de ello. Lo único que sabía con claridad era que tenía que echar a correr cuanto antes. Si no, pasaría a engrosar la larga lista de caídos aquél día. Correr, salir de allí, era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras sacaban al resto del grupo del vagón y huían hacia la verja.

Así que corrió. Corrió hasta que sintió que las piernas iban a dejar de funcionar de golpe y caería al suelo. Mató a cada caminante que se cruzó en su camino, esquivó cada bala que trató de atravesarle. Corrió hasta que llegó a la verja donde el resto del grupo le esperaba, y subió con una facilidad aparentemente mayor a la que su cuerpo realmente sentía, si tenía en cuenta que lo único que quería era lanzarse a la hierba, tal como había hecho el día que la prisión había caído y había huido con Beth.

_Beth._

En el instante en el que lo pensó, sus pies dieron a parar contra el suelo, al otro lado de la verja. Rick cayó justo a su lado, nada más se puso en pie. Se aferró a su camisa y le empujó de nuevo hacia allí.

—Rick, tenemos… sigue ahí dentro — consiguió decir. Rick le miró unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No podemos volver, Daryl — dijo solamente.

— ¿Qué coño…? ¡Claro que podemos volver! ¡_Tenemos_ que volver! Es por lo que hemos venido en primer lugar. ¡Joder, es el único motivo por el que estamos aquí, Rick!

—Daryl — dijo el ex policía, tomándole con fuerza por los hombros —, vámonos.

—No — susurró, pero ya estaba siendo empujado por la multitud hacia la espesura del bosque. Trató de resistirse, pero era como si su cuerpo no respondiera a las órdenes que su cerebro le daba. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión, pero eran incapaces de realizar movimiento alguno.

Y sólo podía verla a ella. A ella, agachándose junto a la pobre chica que esa vieja bruja había pateado como si fuera un perro callejero, consolándola, levantándola y tratando de calmarla. Mirándole como si fuera la primera vez.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba envuelto por los árboles, por aquél ambiente que tan bien conocía.

Rick se dirigió hacia el punto donde había escondido la bolsa la noche anterior y comenzó a desenterrarla.

— ¿Por qué demonios seguimos aquí? — ladró Abraham.

—Hay armas, algunos suministros — respondió escuetamente Rick —. Id hacia las vallas. Usad los rifles. Acabad con los que quedan.

— ¿Qué? — la estupefacción era colectiva.

—No pueden vivir — respondió el líder del grupo.

—Rick, escapamos. Se acabó.

—No se ha acabado hasta que estén muertos.

— ¿¡Qué?! — saltó la chica llamada Rosita —. Ese lugar está ardiendo. ¡Invadido de caminantes!

—No voy a perder más tiempo con esta mierda — escupió Abraham.

—Rick, las vallas han caído. Tendrán que correr o caerán — intentó convencerle Maggie.

Y de pronto, se hizo el silencio. Unas cuantas hojas crujieron al tiempo que se oyeron unos pasos. Daryl se giró al ver las caras conmocionadas del resto.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a Carol allí plantada. Estaba cubierta en suciedad y en intestinos de caminante, pero seguía siendo ella. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de acabar con los metros que les separaban y abalanzarse sobre ella. La atrajo hacia sí con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, casi como si quisiera fundirse con ella. No la había visto desde Rick se la llevó para desterrarla definitivamente del grupo. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde aquello, pero era casi como si llevaran media vida sin verse. Y Carol era su amiga. Dios bien sabía que era la primera amiga que había tenido en toda su vida.

Ella se apartó primero, con suavidad, sonriéndole con toda la dulzura que desprendía incluso con aquella fuerza suya. Daryl no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro una vez más, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Quizás es que las cosas buenas nunca le pasaban a él.

Finalmente, la dejó libre de su abrazo, dejando paso a Rick. Los demás no se dieron cuenta, pues no sabían lo que había provocado que Carol se marchara, pero Daryl sí. Y se preguntó qué diría Rick.

—Eso de antes… — comenzó él —, ¿has sido tú?

Su sonrisa se achicó ligeramente, inundada por la emoción. Rick se acercó y la abrazó. Carol dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo, demasiado agitado para contenerlo.

—Tienes que venir conmigo — dijo ella de pronto.

. . .

Era una cabaña pequeña, de madera, rodeada por cadáveres de caminantes. Tan pronto como apareció en su campo de visión, una corpulenta y familiar figura salió por la puerta, sosteniendo algo en sus brazos. Rick soltó el arma de golpe, al tiempo que corría hacia su hija, hacia su pequeña Judith. Sasha hizo lo propio, incapaz de aguantar el llanto más tiempo al abrazar a su hermano, y los demás se hicieron a un lado educadamente, esperando su turno para dar la bienvenida a los miembros perdidos del grupo. Era evidente que el grupo de Abraham, Eugene, Rosita y Tara eran los que más perdidos y fuera de lugar parecían: no conocían a ninguna de esas personas, pero de igual modo, se acercaron cuando fue el momento y sonrieron. Comprendieron que eran buena gente, y ya no quedaba demasiada en aquél mundo.

. . .

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla — dijo Daryl.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó Tara.

Estaban todos sentados en círculo frente a una pequeña fogata, terminando de comer lo poco que habían podido cazar.

—A Beth — gruñó él en respuesta.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Beth? — dijo Carol.

—Daryl… — comenzó Glenn.

—No, no — negó él con la cabeza —, no voy a dejarla ahí. Hay que ir a buscarla.

Se quedaron todos callados, observando la conversación.

—Puede que no quede nada que encontrar, Daryl — respondió Rick lo más cautelosamente posible.

Daryl sintió que se le terminaba de atragantar el último trozo de comida. Apretó los puños y miró a su alrededor, esperando alguna llamada de atención, alguna cara que mostrara desacuerdo. Pero nadie decía nada. Joder, nadie.

—No es en serio — dijo Daryl —. No puedes estar en serio. Ellie dijo que estaba viva, dijo…

—Dijo que estaba viva hacía una semana, Daryl — replicó Glenn.

—La vi la noche que nos atraparon — le cortó.

— ¿Qué?

—Sacaron a una de las chicas de aquella habitación, le preguntaron qué habíamos dicho, tú oíste a ese tío decirlo, a Gareth. Beth se la llevó dentro otra vez. La vi, y estaba tan viva como tú o como yo. No pienso dejarla ahí tirada.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — saltó Maggie.

—Os lo digo ahora. Está viva, y vamos a ir a buscarla.

—No — dijo de pronto Abraham, poniéndose en pie —. Ese lugar está destruido. Lo que queda de él no son más que escombros y gente, viva o muerta, y ninguna de las dos es amigable. Tengo la misión de llevar a Eugene a Washington y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No voy a ponerle en riesgo por una cría muerta.

—No es una cría muerta — gruñó Daryl, enfatizando cada palabra, poniéndose en pie para colocarse a la altura del hombre.

—Calma, calma — Glenn se interpuso entre ambos, pero no dejaron de atravesarse con la mirada. Era una cuestión de dignidad. Daryl no había hecho todo aquél jodido viaje para marcharse sin más. Beth tenía que estar viva. Lo estaba.

—Daryl — murmuró Maggie. Pudo ver en sus ojos que creía que estaba muerta. Y no hizo falta otro barrido para saber que todos lo pensaban. Rick se había limitado a expresar en voz alta lo que opinaba el resto.

Por supuesto.

—Bien — escupió, apartándose de Abraham. Cogió su ballesta y se alejó a toda velocidad del grupo. No tardó en oír pasos acercándose a él. Carol apareció entre la maleza.

—Oye… — comenzó ella, pero él le interrumpió.

— ¿Tú también crees que está muerta?

—Ni siquiera sé qué le ocurrió — respondió ella. Daryl la miró unos segundos. Por un lado estaba furioso con todo el mundo, por otro comprendía que la mujer no tuviera ni idea de todo lo acontecido desde su destierro. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se pasó la mano por la perilla.

—Cuando la prisión cayó escapamos juntos. La gente de la Terminal la secuestró — explicó escuetamente, pero Carol asintió, como si con aquel brevísimo resumen comprendiera la magnitud de todo lo que habían vivido.

—Y seguía allí cuando llegasteis.

—Sé que sigue allí, Carol. Joder, lo sé. Todos creen que está muerta, pero ni siquiera tratan de buscarla. ¿Y si está ahí, y si ha sobrevivido y nosotros nos marchamos sin ella? — resopló y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tratando de alejarse aún más, pero Carol le retuvo sujetándole por el brazo.

—Eh, eh.

Daryl paró y se giró para encararla.

—Está viva — repitió él por undécima vez aquél día.

—Lo sé — respondió ella —. Y vamos a encontrarla.

. . .

Tras el tenso momento de hacía unas horas, sólo eran Ellie, Carol y Daryl. Carl se había acercado en un par de ocasiones para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la muchacha, pero en general estaban a un lado. Daryl prefería no mezclarse con el grupo por el momento, y Carol le apoyaba, sin enfrentarse, no obstante, con ninguno de ellos. Ellie simplemente se había acercado a sentarse a su lado, bien porque no conocía lo suficientemente bien a nadie aún, o bien porque sentía cierta lealtad hacia el cazador. En cualquier caso, los tres estaban sentados frente al fuego manteniendo cierta distancia con el resto. La noche les había pillado de improvisto, y habían decidido que comenzarían el camino a Washington al día siguiente. Daryl aún no había pronunciado palabra respecto a esto, y Rick aún no le había pedido su opinión, a sabiendas de cuál sería.

El enfado del pequeño de los Dixon se había transformado en un sentimiento totalmente distinto. Se sentía herido. Ya no solo por el hecho de que hubieran menospreciado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento a Beth, o el valor de su vida, sino por cómo le habían dado la espalda cuando más necesitaba apoyo. Sólo Carol había permanecido a su lado, dándole fuerzas para continuar, empujándole lo justo para que consiguiera convencerse a sí mismo de que lo suyo no era una empresa perdida de antemano.

Pero Carol también cargaba con sus propios demonios.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Daryl en un momento de la noche. Carol estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, sujetando a Ellie por la cintura como si fuera su propia hija, acariciándole el pelo. Simplemente negó con la cabeza —. Puedes hablar conmigo.

Carol rió.

—Lo sé — dijo, borrando la sonrisa de su cara —. Pero no puedo.

Daryl la observó unos segundos antes de volver a fijar la vista en el fuego. Notó que algo se movía, y cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a Rick de pie a su lado.

—Tomaremos la primera guardia. ¿Te parece bien? — preguntó. Daryl se limitó a asentir secamente. Cuando se marchó, Ellie se incorporó para mirarle.

—No sé cómo puedes seguir haciéndole caso — dijo con el ceño fruncido. Daryl la ignoró. No tenía ánimos para aguantar el huracán Ellie en aquellos momentos.

. . .

Era extraño lo silencioso que estaba todo en el bosque. A Daryl le gustaba oír el sonido del campo, los grillos, el viento, las hojas de los árboles agitándose… era la señal de que todo iba bien. En cambio, aquella noche, una noche oscura por la cantidad de nubes, sin estrellas ni más luz que la débil fogata que iluminaba su campamento improvisado, era una noche extraña. El silencio lo atenazaba todo. Rick y Daryl, que aunque nunca habían mantenido una amistad en la que charlaran a menudo, jamás tenían problemas para entablar conversación, también colaboraban en aquella especie de pacto de silencio. Daryl no tenía ganas de hablar con él, y Rick no sabía cómo hacerlo ahora que su amigo estaba así.

—Daryl… — comenzó él en determinado momento de la noche.

—Mm — respondió él secamente.

—Yo apreciaba muchísimo a Beth. Era muy buena chica, siempre cuidaba a Judith, hasta el punto en el que ya casi no sabía si era su madre de verdad o no, y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta. No era de las más fuertes, es cierto, pero… pero se mantenía fuerte por todos nosotros.

—No hables de ella como si estuviera muerta.

— ¿Y si lo está? ¿Y si, a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho por intentar buscarla ha muerto?

— ¿Por qué creéis que es tan débil?

—No tiene nada que ver con debilidad. Está sola. Ése es el problema, nadie puede hacerlo solo en este mundo.

—Echaste a Carol y sobrevivió. Está aquí, ¿no?

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

—Sí — asintió finalmente el ex sheriff —, está aquí.

Daryl comenzó a sentirse incómodo por la forma en la que le miraba su amigo, como si tratara de saber lo que estaba pensando. Se revolvió un poco.

—Voy a mear — gruñó.

Se alejó hasta que ya no fue capaz de ver el brillo de la fogata al dirigir la mirada hasta el campamento. Suspiró y se apoyó un segundo en el tronco de un árbol, frotándose la sien tratando de aplacar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba de nuevo. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría aquello en remitir.

Oyó un crujido y, al segundo siguiente, notó una presión tras él. No tardó ni un instante en reconocer aquellas manitas pálidas y suaves rodeándole con una firmeza sorprendente para su tamaño.

—Sabía que vendrías a buscarme — murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

Y sólo Dios supo por qué no se le salió el corazón del pecho en aquél instante.

. . .

¡Y fin del capítulo! Estoy convencida de que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. No quería alargar la espera más, porque tampoco quería hacerlo innecesariamente si ya no podía crear más "intriga", por así decirlo. Y ahora que Beth y Daryl se han reencontrado… ¿qué?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Si te ha gustado, deja un review! ¡Un abrazo!


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl creyó por un instante que no podía respirar. Sentía el calor de aquel cuerpecito aferrado al suyo, sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del estómago, rodeándole suave pero firmemente, su respiración cálida golpeando con el cuero de su chaleco…

—Beth —logró murmurar.

—Estoy aquí —respondió ella—. Estoy aquí.

Daryl cerró los ojos un instante y se atrevió a dejar vagar sus dedos por los brazos de Beth hasta detenerse en sus manos. Las colocó con sumo cuidado sobre las de ella y las dejó allí, colocadas un segundo, disfrutando de la sensación de deja vu que le embargó al recordar la cabaña donde ella había probado el alcohol por primera vez. La primera vez que él se había fijado en esos ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo se pasaron allí, ella esperando pacientemente a que él decidiera que era el momento. Simplemente supo que era hora de girarse para encararla, cuando sintió que las fuerzas le acompañaban lo suficiente para enfrentar el dilema de que pudiera ser una alucinación. ¿Debía quedarse así para siempre para evitar romper el espejismo?

La vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que parecería retrasado, pero joder, ella también le sonreía. Estaba hecha un desastre: el uniforme que le había visto estaba ahora medio desgarrado, manchado de sangre y de otras sustancias que, honestamente, no deseaba conocer, y tenía un moratón en la cara, a la altura del pómulo, que parecía bastante reciente.

Beth se acercó de nuevo y pegó la cabeza en su pecho, respirando con dificultad. Daryl se preocupó. ¿Se daría cuenta de que le saldría el corazón del pecho?

—Creía que no os encontraría nunca —susurró contra su camisa—. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué gracias? —preguntó, confuso.

Beth separó la cabeza de su pecho y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Por no dejar de buscarme.

Una punzada de culpabilidad se le clavó en el pecho sin saber muy bien por qué.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Beth se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como si no fuera nada reseñable.

—No es muy difícil escapar de un sitio en llamas—respondió ella, desviando los ojos—. Sólo aproveché la oportunidad y salí corriendo.

Finalmente, la pequeña de los Greene se separó del cazador, sin borrar su sonrisa en ningún momento.

— ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó.

Daryl asintió, sin saber si sentirse aliviado porque la incomodidad de tenerla tan cerca se hubiera disipado o angustiado por volver a tenerla lejos, aunque fuera medio metro.

. . .

Daryl vio un sentimiento común por doquier allá donde miró: culpabilidad. Era como si cada rostro mostrara la misma expresión de dolor y de vergüenza.

El primero había sido Rick. El ex policía había mirado a Beth como si fuera un extraterrestre antes de que la culpabilidad le invadiera. Lo que había dicho apenas una hora antes aún permanecía en el ambiente, y Daryl lo notó. Sin embargo, no dudó ni un instante antes de acercarse a ella y envolverla con cariño entre sus brazos. Beth rió suavemente y le abrazó con igual intensidad, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Ellie fue la segunda. Levantó la cabeza del saco de dormir, frotándose los ojos con cara de pocos amigos, y abrió la boca para protestar por el ruido que sin duda estaban haciendo. Pero las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta. Se levantó de un salto y se lanzó hacia Beth, con tanta fuerza que ambas se desestabilizaron momentáneamente. Ellie lloró desconsoladamente, enterrada en el pecho de Beth, mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo con calma, repitiéndole que todo estaba bien.

Y de repente, Maggie estaba allí parada, de pie, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era casi como si no se lo creyera. Beth le susurró algo a Ellie y esta se separó, eso sí, con cierta reticencia, permitiendo que sus brazos estuvieran libres de nuevo. Maggie dio un paso algo dubitativo, hasta que se decidió a alargar la mano para rozarle la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Daryl la entendía: él también había pensado que la chica era producto de su imaginación. Beth descansó la mejilla contra su mano y sonrió, apoyando su mano contra la de su hermana para acariciarla con dulzura, hasta que finalmente Maggie empezó a sollozar y la estrelló contra su pecho, murmurando palabras ininteligibles para cualquier otro que no fuera Beth. El resto del campamento no tardó en ponerse en pie. De repente todos querían tocarla, abrazarla, pegarla a ellos. Rosita, Abraham, Eugene y Tara mantuvieron ciertas distancias, dado que no habían llegado a conocer a Beth personalmente, pero ésta les sonrió y les dedicó un mudo asentimiento que ellos correspondieron educadamente.

Daryl se sentía prácticamente paralizado desde que pisaron el campamento. Era casi como revivir la experiencia de la funeraria una y otra vez: encontrar a Beth para que se la arrebataran de golpe. Claro que esta vez, su "secuestrador" era Maggie: la joven no se había separado de su hermana en ningún instante desde que llegaron. Daryl la entendía, y al mismo tiempo, guardaba algo de rencor en su interior: no olvidaba que hacía escasas horas había dudado que su hermana siguiera con vida.

El grupo al completo se sentó de nuevo frente al fuego, como si no hubieran estado durmiendo plácidamente y como si no lo necesitaran, a pesar de que Eugene no paraba de bostezar muy poco disimuladamente. Finalmente, Glenn consiguió que Maggie le dejara a su hermana un poco de espacio y la dejó apoyarse en su hombro, mientras Beth miraba las llamas en silencio, ajena al hecho de que todo el mundo la miraba atentamente, esperando una explicación.

La joven levantó la vista del fuego y se encontró con varios pares de ojos escaneándola de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, anonadada.

— ¿Cómo escapaste de allí? —dijo Carl repentinamente.

—Carl —le reprendió su padre secamente. El chico se dio cuenta de su error y enrojeció profundamente.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —le dijo Beth. Suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que hablar tarde o temprano —. Estaba trabajando cuando oí la explosión. Caí y cuando desperté minutos más tarde todo estaba… todo estaba ardiendo. Ni siquiera lo pensé mucho. Comencé a correr y de pronto os vi huyendo por la valla. Entonces me rodearon los caminantes.

Daryl apretó los puños.

—Fue por eso por lo que os perdí la pista —continuó Beth tras una pausa—. Conseguí rastrear vuestras huellas —Daryl sintió una punzada de orgullo al oírlo—, pero no os encontraba. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e ir en la dirección contraria cuando vi a Daryl.

Los pares de ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia el cazador, que se encogió de hombros, incómodo, queriendo desviar la atención de sí mismo.

—Mataron a Misha —murmuró Ellie de pronto. Beth la miró, la tristeza inundando sus ojos antes de asentir.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Han sobrevivido? Jenny, Karen, Olive…

—No lo sé —respondió Beth, sonando repentinamente agotada—. Sólo corrí.

Carol le apretó la mano con fuerza. Beth hizo el esfuerzo y logró dibujar una débil sonrisa en su cara, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba exhausta. Daryl veía cómo parpadeaba más de lo habitual en su intento de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Deberíamos ir a descansar. Mañana habrá tiempo para hablar —dijo Rick. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a acostarse. Sasha le dio una manta a Beth y Maggie la acercó para que durmiera con ella.

Daryl fue a ponerse en pie para continuar la guardia con Rick, pero el ex sheriff le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerle.

—Vete a dormir. Glenn te cubre —le dijo Rick.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Daryl. Glenn ya estaba tras él, preparado para suplirle.

—Algo me dice que necesitas descansar —respondió Rick, antes de quitarle la mano del hombro y dirigirse hacia los límites del campamento. Daryl le vio marchar, confundido. ¿Y quién no lo necesitaba esos días?, pensó, pero decidió no darle más vueltas. Se giró para volver con el resto, dispuesto a tumbarse un rato, convencido de que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, una vez su cuerpo se acostumbró a la aspereza de la tierra y al calor de la manta, sus ojos comenzaron a pesar toneladas, y toda la extenuación del día le abrumó, sumiéndole en un sueño profundo y repentino.

. . .

Daryl despertó con un sobresalto. Se irguió de pronto, mirando a su alrededor a toda velocidad en busca de lo que le había puesto en alerta. Se encontró con Beth hecha un ovillo en el suelo, cerca de la fogata, retorciéndose con una mueca de dolor. Se puso en pie de un salto para acercarse a ella, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Beth parecía estar luchando contra algo en su sueño. Se retorcía y gimoteaba, tratando de librarse de un enemigo invisible. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se estiraba y contraía, temblando violentamente.

—Beth —masculló, trastocado. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía despertarla? Colocó la mano con cuidado en su hombro, pero al momento deseó no haberlo hecho. Beth abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a hiperventilar, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus irises eran sólo dos aros azules en medio de un océano de negrura—. Beth.

Al instante notó el frío del metal en su cuello. Se paralizó al darse cuenta de que acababa de ponerle un cuchillo en el cuello. Decidió que quedarse quieto era lo mejor. Beth estaba en esa fase en la que no distinguía el sueño de la realidad, por lo que pensó que si la dejaba poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de hacer cualquier movimiento habría menos posibilidades de acabar degollado.

Pasó medio minuto hasta que, finalmente, el frío desapareció de su cuello. Respiró aliviado, y sólo entonces se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. Estaba abrazándose las piernas, con la boca apoyada en las rodillas, mirando a la nada.

—Beth —repitió. En una noche había dicho su nombre más veces que en toda su vida, pero lo necesitaba. Era casi como un recordatorio de que estaba allí de verdad, y en ese instante, era la forma que tenía de calmarla—. Soy Daryl. Soy yo.

Beth despegó la vista del suelo para mirarle, visiblemente más calmada. Su respiración seguía agitada, pero al menos ya no intentaba matarle. Se separó aún más de Maggie, que ahora abrazaba al vacío que había a su lado, y se pegó más a él.

—Es sólo una pesadilla —aseguró él—, nadie va a hacerte daño.

Ella asintió, pero el temblor no desapareció de su cuerpo. Se preguntó qué clase de atrocidad acababa de soñar para estar así de afectada. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie más se hubiera despertado, pero afortunadamente todos seguían en su catre improvisado, durmiendo todo plácidamente que podían.

—Estás a salvo —dijo Daryl, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, con tanta pena que Daryl sintió un nudo en el pecho.

—Nunca más —respondió simplemente.

Daryl no supo qué contestar a eso, así que se limitó a quedarse allí, haciéndole saber que no pensaba marcharse a ninguna parte mientras ella estuviera mal.

—Deberías ir a dormir —dijo ella tras un par de minutos—. Si tienes que relevarles dentro de poco tienes que descansar.

Daryl la miró, buscando algún indicio del pánico que la había sacudido antes, pero parecía estar perfectamente. Incluso le sonrió ligeramente, como si fuera a convencerle de que se había imaginado lo que había ocurrido.

—Ve a dormir —le instó de nuevo—, en serio, estoy bien. Gracias, Daryl. Perdona por despertarte.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió él, bajando la voz al notar que Sasha se removía en sueños—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Beth asintió enérgicamente.

—Sí. Yo también voy a intentar dormir.

Y dicho esto, se arrastró a sí misma hasta volver junto a Maggie y se cubrió con cuidado. Daryl se levantó para volver a su catre, mientras la observaba acurrucarse junto a ella. Fue un flashback momentáneo: la imagen de aquél cuarto de la Terminal, con cuatro chicas durmiendo en un colchón viejo y diminuto apareció en su mente de pronto.

Debió de quedarse mirando demasiado rato, porque oyó que le susurraba:

— ¿Qué pasa? —convencida de que el cazador había visto algo preocupante en ella. Negó con la cabeza, como si tratara al mismo tiempo de deshacerse de ese desagradable recuerdo, al tiempo que se tumbaba y trataba de encontrar la postura para dormir un poco en aquél incómodo suelo—. Buenas noches, Daryl.

—Buenas noches —murmuró él. Necesitó unos instantes para reunir el valor. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su bravura para ello, de hecho. Pero finalmente se irguió y lo hizo—: Beth.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, medio dormida ya.

— ¿Te hicieron daño? —le costó preguntarlo. No sólo porque temiera la reacción de la chica, sino también porque temía la respuesta. La temía casi más que a su silencio, que fue con lo que se encontró, golpeándole como una pesada maza. Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Honestamente, Daryl creyó que no lo haría. Pero la escuchó suspirar en la distancia.

—Sí —respondió al fin—, como a todo el mundo.

Daryl asintió antes de volver a tumbarse, sintiendo que su visión se teñía de rojo. Pero entonces Beth fue la que se irguió para mirarle.

—Daryl —dijo ella—, no fue culpa tuya.

Él se limitó a gruñir en respuesta.

—Eh —saltó, en un tono menos suave—, mírame, Daryl.

El cazador levantó la vista y se la encontró. Fue casi como en la funeraria. Los ojos seguían igual de brillantes, igual de azules, llenos de vida y… de experiencia. Mantenía sus rasgos suaves y delicados, pero la ingenuidad que una vez había conocido en su rostro ya no estaba. En su lugar, una extraña madurez la había sustituido. Le miraba con fuego en los ojos, tratando de atravesarle. Se obligó a mantener la mirada, pero le costó.

—No fue culpa tuya —repitió ella con más dulzura—. No lo fue.

—Si no hubiera…

—Si no hubieras, ¿qué? Lo que pasó, pasó, Daryl. Nos separamos y me secuestraron. Tú has sobrevivido y yo también. Ya estamos juntos otra vez. Estoy _bien_, Daryl. No volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo —susurró ella.

—Te han hecho daño —reiteró él.

—Sí. Y por lo que veo a ti también —replicó Beth, señalando a su cara. Lo cierto es que si entraban en comparaciones, Daryl era el que estaba más malherido, pero no se lo admitiría jamás. La culpa no le dejaba.

—No es lo mismo.

—Claro que no lo es. Yo sólo tengo un moratón en la cara que curará en una semana. Si no hubiera sido por todo lo que me enseñaste estaría mucho peor. Lo que pasó en la funeraria no recae sobre ti: el que yo haya sobrevivido sí —dijo, en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Soy fuerte, Daryl.

—Lo sé.

—Gracias a ti.

—No…

—No era una pregunta —le cortó ella con una sonrisa. Daryl no pudo hacer más que mirarla, hasta que finalmente apartó el codo y se tumbó de nuevo junto a Maggie. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Daryl no supo cuándo se le habían cerrado los ojos. Sólo soñó que intentaba correr tras un coche negro y no podía.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos se preparaban para ponerse en marcha de nuevo, Maggie se le acercó. Daryl hizo como que no se había dado cuenta y continuó recogiendo sus cosas.

—Tenías razón —comenzó ella. Esperó unos segundos, y en vista de que el cazador no tenía intención de responder, continuó—. Está viva.

—Ya lo veo —replicó con dureza. Se colgó la mochila y alargó la mano para coger la ballesta, pero Maggie le agarró del brazo.

—Daryl —siguió ella—, no tenía que haber desconfiado. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes conmigo —dijo él, sin aflojar ni un ápice—, sino con tu hermana. ¿Sabe ya que estabas dispuesta a enterrarla para marcharte a Washington?

Maggie retrocedió, herida por sus palabras, pero no se amedrentó ante ellas.

—Todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que te ha costado encontrarla… no es _nada _comparado con lo que yo he sentido. Beth era mi hermana mucho antes de que tú la conocieras.

—A Glenn le conoces desde hace tanto tiempo como a mí. Pero eso no ha evitado que prefirieras ir a buscarle antes que a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Maggie se mantuvo en silencio mientras él terminaba de enrollar su "cama".

—Supongo que es más fácil hacer el papel de la familia de la casa de la pradera ahora que tienes _pruebas_ de que está viva. Disfruta —dijo, antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a Rick. Estuvo a punto de dedicarle unas palabras no tan amables, pero decidió que no valía la pena. Seguía teniéndole cierto aprecio a Maggie, pero lo que había hecho–ignorar a su hermana, darla por muerta para poder buscar a su marido con la conciencia tranquila–era algo que no correspondía en absoluto con la imagen que el cazador se había creado de la chica. No comprendía que le pasaba, pero tampoco le importaba. Ahora lo único que le importaba es que el grupo estuviera a salvo.

. . .

Llegaron a una vieja casa abandonada de dos plantas. Había un par de caminantes rumiando por el sótano, pero no tardaron en deshacerse de ellos. Excepto por ese inconveniente, era un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para pasar la noche, y con bastante espacio para todos. No tardaron en instalarse y comenzar a distribuir el espacio. Eran dieciséis personas, contando a la pequeña Judith, y había cuatro dormitorios, por lo que las cuentas salían bastante apretadas. Daryl fue el primero en retirarse discretamente y dirigirse al sofá. No le gustaba tener que dormir pegado a tres tíos más en una misma cama y prefería dormir antes en el suelo que enlatado. Se ofreció a tomar la primera guardia junto a Tyreese, y mientras terminaban de asegurar el lugar para la noche, se dio una vuelta por la casa.

El lugar era grande, y se notaba que llevaba tiempo deshabitado, si obviábamos a los cadáveres paseándose por allí. No olía tan mal como debería, teniendo en cuenta que había albergado a dos caminantes putrefactos, pero Daryl supuso que, de haber empezado toda aquella locura ayer mismo, sentiría náuseas instantáneamente. Ya no podía confiar en su olfato – hacía tiempo que se había vuelto sufrido, tolerante a los olores más repulsivos.

Pasó por delante de cada puerta. Sólo había una habitación cerrada: vio a Rick sentado en un de las camas junto a Carl, diciéndole algo que no alcanzaba a oír. Desvió la mirada cuando el ex policía levantó la cabeza, y aceleró el paso. Vio a Tara, Sasha, Rosita y Carol riendo por algo mientras trataban de adecentar medianamente el lugar. A Daryl no le pasó por alto la forma en la que Tara miraba a Rosita de vez en cuando. No la culpó – Rosita no es que fuera poco atractiva precisamente – pero se preguntó qué pensaría el pelirrojo si se enterara de que tenía competencia. Por lo poco que sabía, o bien la chica y el hombre estaban "juntos", o bien él trataba de que lo estuvieran.

Llegó a la altura de la habitación donde supuestamente él tendría que dormir junto a otras tres personas. Bufó: no pensaba entrar en aquél zulo ni loco. Abraham estaba limpiando un arma, con tanto afán que cualquiera pensaría que su vida dependía de ello.

Daryl se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar. Era como si él viviera en una burbuja mientras el resto continuaba con sus vidas. Sus extrañas y caóticas vidas, pero existencias al fin y al cabo. Era como si se hubiera estancado y sólo pudiera dedicarse a observar a su grupo.

Al fin llegó a la puerta de Beth y se detuvo. Estaba cerrada. ¿Debía llamar y entrar? Desechó la idea rápidamente. Ellie estaría allí dentro. Se negaba a ser el blanco de sus miraditas posteriores y de sus comentarios.

Se dio media vuelta y, justo cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras para empezar su turno, la puerta se abrió, y el torbellino y también objeto de sus pensamientos más recientes apareció frente a él.

Ellie le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con recelo. Daryl le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Comprobar que todo estaba en orden —mintió descaradamente.

—Ya —respondió, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella—. Qué alivio que estás tú aquí. Daryl ignoró la imperiosa necesidad de sacudirla por los hombros, y en su lugar, hizo un amago de girarse para bajar las escaleras—. ¿Quieres que llame a Beth?

Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla. Era absurdo. La cría tenía quince años y le daba mil vueltas con sólo cuatro palabras. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, prácticamente de dos en dos, en un intento de alejarse de aquél huracán, pero algo le hizo detenerse. La miró de reojo un instante antes de abrir la boca:

— ¿Estás bien? —gruñó. Ellie no le estaba mirando, así que pudo examinarla tranquilamente. Parecía bastante calmada. Los moratones parecían estar curándose rápidamente y el corte no tenía un aspecto demasiado horrible. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaba a sus ojos. Era como si hubiera vuelto al día en que la encontró, con la tempestad desarrollándose tras esos iris ambarinos que le atravesaban.

Asintió enérgicamente nada más se lo preguntó, pero luego levantó la vista y su farsa quedó al descubierto al instante.

—El hombre al que maté…

—No tenías elección —la cortó Daryl, pero ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y él la dejó continuar.

—Él me… intentó violarme —casi escupió ella, bajando la vista al suelo—. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Saqué el cuchillo y se lo clavé en el cuello. Sólo hacía falta que lo apuñalara una vez, porque empezó a desangrarse al instante, pero yo… yo continué apuñalándole, una, y otra, y otra vez —respiró abruptamente, al tiempo que parpadeaba para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Nunca le había deseado la muerte a nadie, y mucho menos había querido ser responsable de que alguien se desangrara en el suelo, pero lo hice porque… porque _tenía_ que hacerlo.

—Eras tú o él, Ellie. La elección estaba clara —le dijo Daryl, tratando de hacerle olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa. Tenía que saber que ese hombre se lo merecía—. Él te habría matado sin pensárselo dos veces.

—No lo entiendes —le miró de nuevo. Sus ojos eran casi como dos cuencas negras con unos delgados aros color ámbar—. No has estado allí.

Daryl abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué "allí" se refería, pero entonces la voz de Tyreese le interrumpió anunciándole que le estaba esperando para comenzar la primera guardia.

—Hablaremos después —sentenció Daryl, antes de bajar las escaleras para reunirse con el hombre.

Daryl creyó oír un murmullo de la chica, pero no tuvo tiempo para comprobar si habían sido imaginaciones suyas, porque para cuando se hubo girado, ella ya había vuelto a cerrar la puerta.

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo siete! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba haciendo mil cosas a la vez y no era capaz de decidirme a terminarlo. Además, "Coda" me dejó tan planchada que estuve cerca de dos semanas con tan mal cuerpo que era incapaz de sentarme a escribir sin llorar. Soy del "Team Delusional" a un 75% al menos, porque no quiero hundirme si me llevo un chasco.

En fin, ahora que Beth y Daryl se han reunido, hay un montón de cosas que se quedaron pendientes cuando ella fue secuestrada. Beth ya no es la misma que cuando desapareció, y eso es algo con lo que Daryl va a tener que lidiar a partir de ahora. Eso sin olvidar que aún siguen en el maldito fin del mundo.

**¡Gracias por leer! Se agradece cada review desde el corazón. ¡Un abrazo!**


	8. Chapter 8

El sol bien no había terminado de salir por el reste cuando el grupo abandonó la casa. Había un pueblo a poca distancia que en su día ya había tenido escasos habitantes, por lo que la probabilidad de que estuviera infestado de caminantes era bastante remota. Eso, sumado a que hubieran encontrado un mapa indicando lugares útiles, hacía de aquél pueblo –si es que se le podía llamar así y no aldea- un sitio digno de revisar, especialmente el centro de salud. Quizás quedaban suministros médicos, y con un poco de suerte, una ambulancia abandonada.

Ellie caminaba junto a Carol. La pequeña parecía haber tomado el relevo del puesto que habían ocupado las hermanas Samuels, aunque Daryl aún no le había preguntado a su amiga qué les había ocurrido a las niñas. No obstante, Ellie parecía muy contenta supliendo esa ausencia y lo demostraba con sendas muestras de afecto que pillaban a la mujer desprevenida. Daryl se quedaba patidifuso cada vez que Ellie le sonreía o la abrazaba de pronto sin ningún motivo: que le partiera un rayo si no había sido la niña más desconfiada y distante que había conocido hasta que llegó Carol. Aunque claro, la mujer era una cosa y el cazador otra muy distinta. Daryl no era un osito de peluche. Las muestras de afecto y los mimos eran una de esas cosas que le eran totalmente ajenas y desconocidas. En su casa nunca había habido de eso, así que practicarlas le resultaba extraño.

Pero Daryl tenía sus propias formas de demostrar lo mucho que le importaba alguien. El hecho de que no se hubiera despegado de Beth desde que la encontraron era una de ellas. El que la estuviera agobiando era otra, aunque él no lo sabía, claro.

—Daryl, soy capaz de matar _un_ caminante —suspiró ella, cuando ya se habían cruzado con varios de aquellos vagando solitariamente a lo largo del día—. Hasta Judith podría hacerlo.

Daryl resopló.

—Creo que Judith lo haría mejor que tú —le dijo, profundamente divertido por la mirada asesina que le lanzó ella. Sabía que no era cierto: sabía que Daryl era consciente de lo fuerte que era, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera molestarla un poco de vez en cuando. Esa era también otra forma de mostrarle lo que le importaba. Era mucho más fácil decir algo cuando querías decir lo contrario.

—Pues yo… —comenzó a protestar Beth, pero se interrumpió al ver que habían llegado. Whilton, como rezaba el cartel, solía tener una población de doscientos treinta y seis habitantes. Alguien había tenido la "amabilidad" de actualizarlo al colocar un papel con un 0 enorme y la frase "estamos jodidos" justo debajo.

El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto. Pasaron por varias calles principales y no encontraron ni un alma, ni un ser, vivo o muerto, que diera buena cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Soy yo o este sitio da mala espina? —oyó que murmuraba Rosita. Daryl no podía estar más de acuerdo: lo único que se oía era el viento moviendo basura y algunos postigos que golpeaban contra la pared de forma constante.

—No, a mí también me pone los pelos de punta —afirmó Glenn. Todos se volvieron para rodear a Rick. El policía pareció pensárselo antes de asentir.

—Esto no me gusta. Hay algo raro por aquí.

—Gracias por dejar claro lo obvio —siseó Abraham en voz baja, ganándose un codazo de Tara.

—Mantengámonos juntos. Si nos dispersamos seremos un blanco fácil para cualquiera que esté rondando por aquí. Iremos al centro médico y cogeremos lo básico antes de largarnos. Cuando salgamos de aquí será más fácil ver si nos están vigilando.

Todos asintieron, al tiempo que se juntaban aún más. Daryl se quedó repentinamente apresado por Maggie a la derecha y Eugene a la izquierda.

—Cuidado —gruñó él cuando el científico le pisó por cuarta vez.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz quejumbrosa el hombre, mirándole como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.

Daryl no paraba de echar miradas de reojo a Beth. La chica estaba por delante, codo con codo con Ellie y Carol. Andaba con una seguridad que no le había visto cuando eran solo ellos dos. Miraba a su alrededor con cautela y tenía la mano colocada firmemente en su arma.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaban en aquél lugar, más se convencía el cazador de que tenían que marcharse. No era la falta de humanos lo que le hacía sospechar: era la falta de caminantes. Recordaba perfectamente el pueblo al que solían ir en busca de provisiones cuando estaban en la granja. Había incluso menos población, y sin embargo, cada pocos días se encontraban a algún caminante solitario rondando por allí, o a algún grupo pequeño que se alejaba de las carreteras principales.

Aquél sitio, por el contrario, era casi como el propio fin del mundo –sin coches ni rastro de actividad humana alguna-, como si las construcciones hubieran surgido de la nada.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta del centro médico. A la señal de Rick, el grupo se colocó a un lateral, mientras que el policía, Glenn y Daryl se posicionaban en el lado opuesto de la entrada. Rick abrió de golpe, alzando al mismo tiempo su arma, y sus dos compañeros le imitaron, mientras que el resto del grupo les seguía bien de cerca.

El centro médico estaba tan abandonado como el exterior. Unos cuantos papeles tirados por el suelo comenzaron a rodar a causa de la corriente creada al abrir la puerta. Comenzaron a caminar casi como si estuvieran en un campo de minas, dando cada pisada con tal lentitud que cualquiera pensaría que esperaban que surgiera alguien saltando desde detrás del mostrador de recepción.

Se hicieron paso a través de algunas sillas de ruedas tiradas en mitad del pasillo. Todas las habitaciones estaban vacías. Lo único que quedaba eran los utensilios médicos desechados, algunos finos rastros de sangre por el suelo y las camas con las sábanas desordenadas.

Abrieron cada cajón, armario y botiquín que encontraron, en cada ocasión más decepcionados que la anterior.

—Alguien se ha encargado de dar buena cuenta de todo —dijo Maggie mientras terminaba de pasar la mano por la última balda.

—Quizás sigan por aquí —gruñó Rick, antes de desaparecer en otra habitación. Daryl continuó junto a Glenn a lo largo del extenso pasillo antes de llegar a lo que parecía una gran sala de espera que desembocaba en otros dos pasillos con más consultas. Las revisaron, en vano, mientras los demás se agolpaban allí.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí esta noche —sugirió Sasha—. Si atracamos las puertas…

—No —la interrumpió Rick—, es demasiado peligroso.

—Pero si aseguramos bien los…

—He dicho —repitió Rick—, que no.

El grupo entero se giró para mirarle cuando el líder desapareció de nuevo por uno de los pasillos. Dudaron un instante, hasta que Daryl se adelantó.

—Venga, ¿lo habéis oído, no? Vámonos —indicó. Ellie le cogió del brazo.

—Daryl, ¿qué haces? —Siseó ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Prefieres pasar otra noche al aire libre? Empieza a hacer frío.

—Este sitio no es seguro —respondió él escuetamente.

—Judith podría ponerse enferma —intentó razonar ella. Daryl se giró y vio a Carl, que tenía a su hermanita en brazos. La niña estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico, con ojillos soñolientos. A pesar de que la estaban cargando todo el día, la pobre tenía que soportar el viento cortante, las bajas temperaturas, las largas caminatas y los movimientos bruscos que sufría cada vez que tenían que echar a correr. Es normal que estuviera agotada.

Daryl se lo pensó un momento. Ellie tenía parte de razón: la pequeñaja estaba bastante debilitada de por sí como para pasar otra noche ahí fuera. El invierno no perdonaba y pronto tendrían que encender hogueras más grandes, atraer más caminantes, correr más rato.

Justo en ese instante Beth entró en su campo de visión. Se inclinó hacia Carl para acariciarle la naricita a Judith, que ahora dormía suavemente. Sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza.

Ella también era importante. También estaba débil. Pero Daryl ya había vivido esto. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que saliera de allí lo antes posible. Y de nuevo, la tentación de permanecer una sola noche con un techo que les cubriera era demasiado grande para rechazarla.

Se dio la vuelta para observar al grupo. Estaban todos sentados en los sillones o en el suelo, como muñecas de trapo, tirados de cualquier forma esperando su veredicto. Y no le hacía falta un espejo para mirarse: estaban todos magullados, exhaustos, hambrientos y con frío en los huesos. Necesitaban un lugar cálido para descansar.

_Solo una noche_, se dijo.

Vio en la sonrisa de Carol que ya había adivinado sus pensamientos incluso antes de que los formulara. Aquella mujer era increíble. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Muy bien, esperad aquí —les dijo, yendo en busca de Rick. No tardó en encontrarlo: estaba en una de las ventanas, con el rifle apoyado en el marco, observando por la mirilla los alrededores—. Rick.

Su amigo no respondió inmediatamente. Permaneció así unos segundos más hasta que apartó el arma con aspecto derrotado y se giró para mirarle.

—Están todos cansados. Podemos quedarnos para dormir una sola noche. No tardará en anochecer. Que el grupo se quede aquí y cierren bien las puertas. Nosotros podemos ir en busca de provisiones. Y comprobaremos cuánta gente hay aquí en realidad.

Rick no le miraba. Parecía demasiado absorto en la moqueta. Lo hizo de forma tan rápida y súbita que Daryl tuvo suerte de estar mirándole fijamente para captar el breve asentimiento del sheriff. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Vamos —le instó Daryl, palmeándole suavemente el hombro.

—No, ve tú primero —respondió Rick—, yo quiero terminar de asegurar esta zona antes.

El cazador quiso decirle que ya estaba todo bastante comprobado, pero abandonó esa idea en el último instante. Ya había conseguido convencerle de que permanecieran allí por la noche, y no le apetecía tentar a su suerte y acabar durmiendo contra la tierra húmeda otra vez.

Asintió antes de girarse y volver por donde había venido. Fue entonces cuando oyó voces dentro de una de las consultas. Al principio no las reconocía, pero no tardó en notar que eran las de Ellie y Beth. Parecían estar discutiendo. No conseguía oír lo que decía Beth, pero Ellie apenas se esforzaba en bajar la voz.

—…pero no es justo que nadie lo sepa —otra contestación ininteligible para él—. Ya sé que es tu vida, pero, ¿y tu hermana? ¿Y Daryl? Yo-

—Ellie —dijo Beth, y no había suavidad alguna en su tono—, si se lo cuentas a alguien, a quien sea, no te perdonaré jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás.

Se quedaron en silencio. Daryl se pegó un poco más a la puerta, sintiéndose como una maruja, pero dejando que la curiosidad ganara aquella vez.

—Vale —respondió Ellie finalmente.

—Júramelo por tu vida —insistió la rubia.

—Te lo juro por mi vida—prometió Ellie. Se oyó un llanto desde la sala de espera, y Daryl supo que Judith se habría despertado, seguramente en busca de un biberón que calmara su hambre.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Beth. Daryl se apartó rápidamente de la puerta justo cuando ella salía. Le miró, confusa, y, por lo que pudo notar en sus ojos, algo asustada—. Daryl, ¿qué haces?

—Rick, él… —tartamudeó—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche. Iremos a buscar provisiones por el pueblo y cerraremos las puertas. Estaremos bien —le aseguró. Beth sonrió suavemente.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

Beth se giró para mirar la puerta entreabierta. Parpadeó con total inocencia un par de veces y se encogió de hombros.

—Me agobiaba un poco con tanta gente —le mintió tranquilamente.

—Ya —dijo él—, ¿sabes dónde está Ellie?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y Daryl apretó los puños, resistiéndose a decirle que acababa de escucharlo todo.

Empezó a andar hacia el final del pasillo y Beth le acompañó.

—Así que vais a ir a buscar suministros —comenzó ella. Daryl asintió—. Quiero ir.

—No.

—Daryl.

—No —repitió él. Beth frunció el ceño.

—Soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones.

— ¿Y quién va a cuidar de la Pequeña Pateaculos?

—Tiene un hermano mayor que parece hacerlo muy bien. Además, ya no es una recién nacida. Puede aguantar sin mí unas horas —un llanto aún más sonoro rompió el final de su frase. Daryl alzó una ceja, escéptico—. Es porque tiene hambre.

Beth se paró y le tiró del brazo para que él también se detuviera.

—Daryl, soy capaz de cuidarme sola —sentenció—, no voy a quedarme aquí mientras vosotros arriesgáis la vida ahí fuera.

El cazador suspiró.

—Acabas de pasar por un infierno, Beth. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar.

— ¿Y esa es tu última palabra? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—Está bien —declaró, en un tono que afirmaba que _no_ estaba bien. Aceleró el paso y le dejó atrás, con su larga coleta rubia agitándose frente a él.

Daryl resopló y se apartó el pelo de los ojos. Por una vez, tenía que darle la razón a Merle. Las mujeres sólo traían problemas.

* * *

><p>¡Y… fin del octavo capítulo! Este es mucho más corto que los anteriores porque no me parecía necesario alargar la llegada a Whilton. Por cierto, hablando de geografía, Whilton es una ciudad real, pero no está en Georgia, y mucho menos en Estados Unidos. El nombre me lo inventé y descubrí que es una ciudad de Inglaterra en el condado de Northans. Así que sí, es real, aunque no está basada en esta ni por asomo.<p>

¡Gracias por leer, y se agradece cada review! ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
